Walking towards the sun
by DivineHazex
Summary: Not long before the Fellowship arrives in Lothlorien another arrives confused and dazed. Despite the Marchwarden's mistrust she is welcomed into Caras Galadhon. Big revelations occur and she decides to join the Fellowship on their quest. Friendships develop, romances blossom on their way to destroy all evil. Please review!
1. A strange finding

**Disclaimer - I do not own Middle Earth or any of Tolkien's characters or stories, I only own my own additions. This is my only disclaimer.**

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! I know I am not a very well known author and my stories are not as popular, however I am really enjoying writing this as well as Uncovered Memories! I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I do writing it and any feedback is appreciated! This is only a short chapter, a little taster, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bright stars lit up the black night sky and the elves sat silently on their flets, scanning their forest floor. Orophin frowned, something felt rather unusual about the woods and the silence within the air was unnatural. Many animals used to walk through these woods, yet the past two days none had ventured beyond their borders. Orophin glanced at his companions, hard eyes were scanning the area and their faces were tight. Something within these woods had changed and Haldir, brother to Orophin and Marchwarden of these woods, had ordered for more guards to patrol their borders. No creature could be allowed past their borders.

"Do you sense the same as me, my brother?" Rumil asked in Elven tongue and Orophin turned to his right to look at his brother, with a worried expression on his face.

"Aye, something has changed," Orophin replied, nodding his head. Lothlorien had never felt this strange within his lifetime.

"Something is coming," Haldir said in a calm manner, "The lady has foreseen it. Yet I do not know what she has seen. A great evil is headed towards Lothlorien."

"Perhaps she means the Fellowship. Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell have told us that they may arrive here," Orophin mentioned as his grey eyes looked at the ground. Elladan and Elrohir had ridden out to Lothlorien to tell the Galadhrim about the quest of the one ring.

"Aye, perhaps it-" Haldir started but stopped speaking abruptly. His icy blue eyes looked to his left and he focused. Everyone else had heard it, too.

Another twig snapped and the Elven guard immediately descended from the trees, starting their silent approach. Orophin's hand gripped tightly onto his bow, adrenaline rushing through him. It could have been an orc, or many orcs planning an assault on Lothlorien. This could be the great evil the Lady of Light had foreseen.

Orophin took guard behind a tree, nodding towards his fellow guards before aiming an arrow at their target with one swift movement.

" _Daro!_ " he shouted, yet his expression softened when he heard a scream, watching a woman crouch down to the floor, holding her hands defensively in front of her body. Her body was bare and covered in what appeared to be black dust and dirt and her black hair was knotted and filled with leaves. Other guards joined him, arrows pointed at the peculiar lady who ventured their woods. Orophin lowered his bow and arrow, then nodded his head, signalling for his fellow elves to do the same. Then he looked to Haldir who narrowed his eyes at him, face void of any emotion.

" _Goheno nin,_ " Orophin spoke in a softer tone. Golden eyes peeked out from underneath the woman's hands, sending him a questioning look. It appeared that she did speak the Elven tongue. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare, hugging her arms around her bare body, looking between him and the other elves. He approached the woman cautiously with his cloak in his hands and he wrapped her in it as she watched on carefully. Then the elf helped her up, holding her gaze with his own grey eyes. She trembled as her eyes welled up with water. " _Av-'osto_ " the elf said, trying to calm her but she only looked at him with confusion. "No fear," he attempted, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Emlineth stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded her head.

Another elf joined them, his eyes were piercing blue and stared at her hard. His eyes held less sympathy and it made her feel uneasy. He spoke in Elvish for a few moments as he looked at his companion before he set his gaze back on the woman.

"What is your name?" he spoke in common tongue, narrowing his eyes at her.

She did not respond right away, instead looked at each elf, their armour and weapons.

"Do you not reply once spoken to, mortal?" Haldir asked, raising his eyebrows at the woman. His voice held little to no compassion and his cold eyes stared down at her.

"I… My name?" she winced, readjusting the cloak around her body. Orophin who still stood by her side looked to her with compassion and sympathy. He only understood little Westron but she seemed anxious and confused. Haldir usually was not the gentlest Elf to speak with.

Haldir scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, "Yes. For instance, I am Haldir. Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Who are you?" His icy blue eyes scanned her face, looking for any sign of perfidy.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she furrowed her brows, searching desperately for an answer.

"I do not know the answer you seek, Marchwarden," she spoke, her voice was hoarse and faint.

Silence overcame the group as the elves stood, some of them closed their eyes or turned their heads in a certain direction.

 _'The lady with no name has arrived at last. Bring her to me.'_

The voice called out in Orophin's mind and he knew he was not the only one who heard her. He looked towards Haldir and nodded. Haldir in return scrunched up his nose due to displease.

"The Lady has just spoken and has requested to meet with you. You will follow me." Haldir spoke, the tone of his voice low and filled with anger. The Marchwarden did not trust this woman and the idea of her within Calas Galadhon unsettled the proud elf greatly. He nodded towards Orophin and marched off in the opposite direction, deeper into the woodland.

Orophin motioned for the ebony-haired woman to follow his brother, then he pointed towards her. "No name," he started as he kept his hand gestured towards her, then pointed towards himself, "Name Orophin." The elf nodded and smiled, almost proud of himself. "Now come."

 **Translations:**

 **Daro! - Halt!/ Stop!**

 **Goheno nin - My apologies**

 **Av-'osto**


	2. Welcome to Lothlorien

**Chapter 2**

The other elves kept a fair distance between themselves and the unfamiliar woman who followed them to their chief city. Each step she took claimed more of her energy and she fiddled with the hem of her tunic. Orophin had kindly climbed onto one of their flets and found spare clothing and she appreciated it a lot. It was oversized but it kept her warm. Her cheeks flushed a deep red at the memory of everyone seeing her bare body and she kept her gaze on the floor. Orophin walked by her side, he had made every intention to make her feel welcome despite their language barrier.

Haldir, the Marchwarden and Rumil, she learned, walked a few feet ahead, speaking in their native tongue. Their language was so soft and beautiful it almost seemed like music to her ears. The pair of elves made it no secret that they were talking about her, occasionally glancing at the woman and she sighed. Somehow she did not feel right, she felt as though she was on her way home after a whole night's worth of battle.

The group reached the outskirts of Caras Galadhon and the black-haired woman held her breath. The city was up in the trees, crystal like lights showing off the beauty of this city. A huge staircase wound round the trunk of a massive tree, leading up to the Elven flets and homes. Flowers and vines covered beautiful, wooden archways and she had never seen anything like this before. This place was truly magical. So were the creatures within it. The elves were all beautiful with long, golden hair and pale skin. The woman's cheeks flushed with embarrassment once more. With her dark hair and oversized clothing she was bound to stand out and she could practically feel stares of elves they passed digging into her skull. The group then stopped at the bottom of another stair case. At the top of the stairwell stood an elleth with amazing beauty. Her golden hair was curly and reached her slim waist and she wore an elegant, white gown. Light radiated of her as she descended down the stairs and stood in front of Haldir.

"Lady Galadriel, I bring you the lady with no name as you have asked," he smoke and bowed his head in respect.

Her blue eyes met golden ones and she inspected the woman before her carefully. Her gaze seemed to be burning into the woman's mind.

"Emlineth, child. Do not fear," her voice was soft and silky and the woman felt her muscles relax almost instantly.

"Emlineth…" she whispered to herself, averting her golden gaze. A small smile crept onto her features, "Emlineth. That's my name!" Excitedly she looked towards Orophin who sent her a small smile back.

"Born in light and fire…" Lady Galadriel drifted off, her blue eyes still investigating Emlineth, "A daughter of the sun. How remarkable…"

Emlineth pressed her lines together in a thin line and furrowed her brows. This elleth knew more about her than she did herself. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the elleth.

"Your mind is shielding itself from you for you have seen much pain and tragedy," she spoke softly, her golden hair moving with the breeze.

"What do you know that I do not?" Emlineth cut in earning a hard stare from the Marchwarden Haldir. She did not mean to come across as disrespectful and her eyes widened slightly as she looked upon the elf.

"All will be revealed to you when the time is right," Galadriel replied, offering a reassuring smile. Then she faced Haldir and spoke to him, the Elven language a melody to Emlineth's ears. Her golden eyes watched as Haldir's jaw clenched before he replied. The elleth spoke with him, everything about her was elegant and calm. If Emlineth had one wish, she would wish to be more like this fair lady.

"Lady Galadriel wishes for you to rest," Haldir spoke from beside her, making Emlineth's breath hitch. During her daydreaming she had not noticed the elf to walk over and he startled her.

"As I am one of the few Elven guards who speaks your tongue I am guiding you to your quarters. This does not mean I trust you by any means," he added, staring at her with hard, calculating eyes. Under other circumstances Emlineth may have let comments like that go, but she was exhausted and struggled controlling her emotions. She felt her fingertips tingle and her blood boil.

"I don't trust you either," she hissed, flaring her nostrils at him, "I don't know who you are let alone anything about any of you. Truly, in this moment I do not know anything yet who is complaining?"

The pair stood in silence, their eyes locked on each other after the heated exchange.

"Follow me." With that, Halir turned on his heel and Emlineth followed suit. He led her past many beautifully built and decorated flets and turns and Emlineth only paid little attention. Too weary she was after travelling for so long. Truth was, she had no idea how long she had been wandering the woods. The pair descended another flight of stairs before Haldir came to a sudden halt in front of a flet.

"This is yours for the time being," he motioned towards the door, "I will send for someone to send you food soon." He finally turned his head to look at her, his face still not showing any emotion. Emlineth sighed with relief, at last she could rest. She could feel eyes dig into her skull as she entered through the open door so she turned to find Haldir still staring at her.

"Thank you, Haldir of Lorien," she nodded her head once at the elf, dismissing him and closing the door.

Vases and flowers decorated the room as well as gorgeous paintings on the wall. In the corner stood an open closet which revealed plenty of different clothings and at the centre of the room was a bed and in Emlineth's mind a bed had never felt more attractive. Instinctively she walked over to it, rubbing her sore eyes. A peaceful rest was all she needed and she would feel better. As she sat on the bed she noticed a door leading to another room and curiosity took the better of her. A neatly decorated bathroom revealed itself as Emlineth opened the door and a smile spread across her face. A bath… Now she truly felt at ease. Hastily she filled the bathtub with warm water and bathing oils, then undressed to reveal her dirty skin. Scrunching up her nose she looked in the mirror that stood in the room. Her skin was covered in black dust, her hair uncombed and wild. Suddenly she could understand all the shocked glances that had been sent her way. Shaking off all her thoughts, she dipped her toes into the warm water, a sigh of content filling the air. The smell of lavender and various other flowers filled Emlineth's nostrils and she sank lower into the bath tub, letting her hair soak in the water. For the first time in a long time Emlineth felt at peace.

After her bath she wrapped herself in the towel. Looking through the many drawers within the bathroom she found a hairbrush. Pleased with herself, she combed through her black hair.

"That's better…" she mused to herself as she once again stood in front of the mirror. Emlineth strolled through the door towards the wardrobe. Elves were very well prepared she found.

The sound of the door opening again made Emlineth jump in her skin and she turned around to find Haldir burst through the door with a tray filled with different foods. He placed it down on a table and sat down in an arm chair, seemingly oblivious of Emlineth standing in the far corner of the room.

"Have you no manners, Haldir of Lorien?!" she burst out, sending the elf a glare. Blue eyes flickered upward and his lip twitched as though he was fighting back a smile, amused by her apparent embarrassment. Emlineth's golden eyes narrowed at the elf before she picked out a gown and headed in the direction of her bathroom once more.

The Marchwarden's eyes followed her curiously. Now she had cleaned she looked somewhat decent. However his brows furrowed when he noticed scars on her upper back, dozens of them. He pondered what the lady of light had meant when she mentioned Emlineth's pain and tragedy. Perhaps those scars were the answer.

* * *

Another chapter, yay! Let me know what you think and whether I should continue!


	3. Mistrust

**A/N:** So I could not go into bed until I had written this so I thought I may as well give you another cheeky update. It is only short but I like it and I hope so will you!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After having dressed Emlineth rejoined the elf. She wore a peach coloured dress which hugged her body in all the right places. Her black hair was still damp and reached her slim waist in waves. She looked upon Haldir expectantly, silently enquiring as to why he was still in her presence.

Haldir simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his arm chair, not willing to give her an answer. In return Emlineth rolled her eyes and walked towards the arm chair beside him and sat, her attention drifting towards the food her had brought. He had brought a selection of fruit, a bowl of soup and bread, as well as cheese. If he had not acted like a walking nightmare she may have thanked him for his thoughtfulness. After all he did not know her taste in food. She picked up the bowl of soup, tomato she found, as well as a spoon and started eating, the warm liquid instantly making her feel more refreshed and energised. Her stomach grumbled in appreciation, she had had no idea how hungry she truly was. She let Haldir watch on, paying little attention to him until she had her fill. Sighing, she turned in her chair to face the Marchwarden, her face filled with annoyance. Her warm golden eyes found his cold, icy blue ones and she narrowed her eyes.

"As you must have undoubtedly noticed by now, I am deeply confused by your company," she started, "It is not needed, certainly not wanted," she continued, inwardly praising herself for her newfound confidence. Something about the Marchwarden made her feel inferior, like she was less of a being than himself and she would not agree with that. Any creature that came to life had it's purpose, surely. Perhaps it was just the elves in general that made Emlineth feel less of a person. Their beautiful golden hair, perfectly sculpted faces and elegance that followed them wherever they went. Emlineth felt as though she was the complete opposite, out of place within this realm.

The expression on Haldir's face was hard to read but something must have caught the Marchwarden by surprise as his eyes held something odd in them. Regaining his composure, he leaned forwards and opened his mouth to speak, however stopped when the woman in front of him raised her hand.

"I have changed my mind. I do not wish to know why you are here. Spiritually and bodily I am tired and wish to sleep," with that she stood, taking a few steps towards the bed. A hint of mischief filled Emlineth's golden eyes as she looked over her shoulder towards the elf.

"As an elf with such a high rank I would imagine you to be noble enough not to watch a woman undress?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Haldir's eyes widened for a moment and Emlineth was pleased to know she could get under his skin as much as he was able to. He got up abruptly and stared at her hard as he stood behind her. The atmosphere suddenly changed between the pair, they stood in silence. The hairs on Emlineth's body stood and a shiver ran down her spine as she could feel Haldir's hot breath on her neck.

"Appears that someone is gaining their personality back," Haldir shot back, moving even closer in an attempt to intimidate the woman. Who was she to taunt him? "As well as knowledge on Elves and their ranks. Do I not recall you saying you did not know a thing?" the tone of his voice was deep and somehow threatening, his hot breath tickling her skin. "You do not have me fooled, mortal. You reek of evil and sooner or later I will know the answer as to why."

In response to that Emlineth spun around. She was not ready to show him he intimidated her, she would not give him that satisfaction. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared at each other openly once more, both too stubborn to back down.

"Once you know, Marchwarden, please do inform me. As I am wanting answers myself."

Haldir clenched his jaws as he stared at the peculiar looking woman before he spun on his heel and left her flet, muttering Elven words to himself.

The woman let out a sigh she did not know she had been holding before she sat on the edge of the bed. What did the elf mean? She reeked of evil? Reaching a hand upward she rubbed her temple. All these thoughts and unanswered questions were making her weary and tired. The Marchwarden and his questions did not aid her the least. Emlineth felt as though she had roamed Middle Earth for many years, yet had no memory of anything, like she had lived years of her life which were in fact not hers. Another sigh escaped her and she sank down onto the bed, deep slumber taking her away from all her worries.

* * *

 _The room was black and cold, it reminded her of a cavern. The metal floor was cold beneath her feet as she willed her feet to move forwards. She knew she was not alone, her sense acknowledging a dark and unforgiving presence. Following her senses she kept moving and walked for what felt like minutes. Something wicked was in her presence, watching her in silence. A pain as sharp as a blade digging into her skull emerged as she was slammed back onto her head without a single touch. She tried to scream as she sat on her knees, her hands desperately clinging onto her head in an attempt to make it feel better. She tried retreating or moving the opposite way, yet she was trapped. She could not breathe, she was not able to move._

" _My newest weapon" he hissed and with a wave of his hand she passed out._


	4. A scarred past

**A/N:**

 **writerofrohan21:** Thank you so much! If I make any spelling or grammar mistakes I do apologise as English is not my first language but I am trying very hard! I am glad you are intrigued by the start, I hope this chapter may intrigue more or even shock!

 **Shetan20:** I am so glad you are enjoying it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Emlineth had lost count of how many times she had found herself in this exact spot within Lorien's trees. The first orange hues of sunlight kissed the leaves around her. Those soft rays reminded her of a flower opening, gifting it's petals upon the world. She was surprised nobody else found this little balcony appealing however perhaps it was due to the fact it was so high up in the trees. Or perhaps it was because Emlineth generally exited her flet earlier than the elves. Though she had been kindly gifted with a flet and a comfortable bed she had struggled to get decent sleep. Her dreams kept her awake, they were confusing and dark. Her muscles tensed at the thought of them, the fear running through her body like icy liquid.

"Emlineth," a voice called from behind her, "Troubled you seem."

She had been so lost in thought that she had not noticed Orophin's approach. Smiling half-heartedly at his attempt of Westron she looked towards him. He had picked up a lot since she had first arrived.

"Aye, I suppose I am," she agreed, turning back towards the sunrise. Troubled became more of a personality trait which only grew with time. Many weeks she had been here during which she had taught him her language and in return he taught her the Elven tongue. Though she had to admit Orophin was a much quicker learner than her.

Orophin stood beside her and watched the sunrise with a smile. The pair stood in comfortable silence as they watched the sun wake up the forest around them. It was winter, the leaves of Lorien were gold and reflected the light beautifully.

"Tis the month of Lirillo and Erinti," Orophin stated, his eyes still locked on the scenery in front of them, "Lady Galadries," he stopped thinking of the right words, "holds festivity in honour of love, music."

Emlineth's golden eyes snapped towards the tall elf, eying him curiously.

"Tis time you have fun," he continued and nodded at his idea, "You must join. No longer will you sit alone, you shall dance and join." His voice held some sort of authority.

Emlineth sighed softly as she looked upon the Elven city, its beautiful creatures rising from their domains and starting their days. The elves did not sleep but kept to themselves during night time, Emlineth had noticed. She hugged her cloak closer around her body, sudden insecurity taking over.

"I am no elf," Emlineth stated simply, more so to herself than her companion.

"No, yet you are my mellon," Friend. Emlineth could not help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips at his words, "You are Miriril's mellon."

Emlineth watched as his grey eyes found the head of a particular elleth, his gaze softening. "She will be my wife one day, I hope."

Emlineth's teeth flashed white as she smiled whole-heartedly. His love for the elleth was so beautifully pure. Miriril was the sweetest creature Emlineth had ever come across. Everything about her was warm and accepting. Everyone knew of Orophin's love for her. Except her which only made her more endearing. Watching the two elves made Emlineth's heart yearn for more. One day she would be loved or so she hoped.

"I do not know how to approach her on the matter. Tis why I would like you to join this eve." Orophin finally turned his head to look at the woman, his eyes almost pleading with her.

"Very well," Emlineth gave in, smiling reassuringly at the elf.

' _Emlineth, child. It is time'_ a silky soft voice called out within her mind. Emlineth's golden eyes scanned the staircases below. Galadriel stood where Emlineth had first met her, her blue eyes looking intently at the woman. Brushing some of her black hair behind her ear, she nodded her head slightly at the lady of light as apprehension cursed through her body. She excused herself before she turned corners and descended down flights of stairs to get to the Elven lady. Her heart was pumping heavily in her chest, making her feel like her body may implode on itself. Once she arrived at her destination she bowed her head in respect and lowered her gaze to the floor. She took deep breaths to try and steady her fast-beating heart.

Galadriel looked carefully at the woman, her elven eyes burning into Emlineth's head.

"It is fair to be frightened for what you will find out may trouble you," the tone of Galadriel's voice was warning but soft all at once, making Emlineth loosen up against her will.

"Yet do not worry child, the past does not define who you have become." Emlineth forced a smile at the lady in return of her reassuring one. "Come with me now," Lady Galadriel offered her hand to the woman which Emlineth took anxiously. Placing her hand in the elleth's palm, she was led up the stairs into a room full of ornaments and paintings. Emlineth glanced around nervously as she was led into a separate room in which stood a tall stone pillar holding up a white bowl. Within the bowl was clear liquid and Galadriel stood over it, giving Emlineth a pointed look.

"All the answers you have been seeking are here. Look within these waters then you will see."

Emlineth cautiously took a step towards the pillar. She closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly, frightened of what was to come. Once she decided she was ready she let her eyes fall onto the water.

 _She tried retreating or moving the opposite way, yet she was trapped. She could not breathe, she was not able to move._

" _My newest weapon" he hissed and with a wave of his hand she passed out._

She tore her golden eyes away from the water, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked upon the elleth beside her.

"It's my dream," she pointed out, confusion etched across her features.

"Tis not a dream…" Galadriel's face was hard and calculating, "Keep looking."

With that Emlineth's eyes found the water again and she saw a reflection of herself.

 _She wore black armour and held a sword in her hand as she stood among chaos. Men were fighting orcs, fire surrounded them. She could hear the women and children screaming in distress and despair. Her golden eyes found an orc approaching a mother crouched against a wall, a baby pressed firmly against her chest as tears flooded down her cheeks._

 _The orc raised his sword at the wailing woman, only to clash with steel. Emlineth held her blade even. She had stalled the monster's strike, yet a wretched grin split the orc's lips. Her blade shone as she brought it over her head, humming a sweet tune when she brought it down, returning the blade to her side. The orc still merely grinned at the woman, a grin which was returned by Emlineth's devilish smile._

" _They are mine."_

A scream erupted from the room as Emlineth jumped away from the images. Yet more memories evaded Emlineth's thoughts, memories of disgusting and truly evil acts. She cowered in a corner as her eyes filled with tears. Her hands clamped onto her head, desperately wishing for these thoughts to disappear.

"No, no, no…" she whispered continuously to herself as she rocked backwards and forwards, her eyes staring at a blank space. Those thoughts stripped away at her newfound personality, layer by layer until there was nothing left.

After minutes which felt like hours Emlineth simply sat still, the light in her golden eyes had faded. Not a muscle twitched apart from her beating heart. Yet she wondered how someone with a heart could possibly commit such crimes.

"I am a monster…" her words came out as whisper, tear-filled eyes finding the elleth who still stood by the side of the pillar.

"These are not your murders," Galadriel spoke slowly, taking a single step towards the cowering woman. Emlineth stood abruptly, anger crossed her features.

"That is not what I saw." She clenched her jaw, looking upon the elleth firmly, her eyes hard and interrogating.

"Your mind had been corrupted by great evil. Sauron found ways to take different forms. Werewolf, serpent, as well as a blood drinking vampire. Sauron learned not only to take form, but how to take over others." Galadriel's blue eyes showed understanding as she explained calmly. "The Dark Lord used you as a weapon, a body for you had always been a trained fighter. The crimes committed are Sauron's, not yours. Your own mind had disappeared –"

"So why am I not him now?" Emlineth cut in harshly.

"Your mind was at constant battle with his to regain control over your body and actions. You fought him until death," Galadriel gave her a pointed look, hoping Emlineth would remember, "Tis why you are here now."

Emlineth squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to focus. She had led another attack on a village which resided close to the Lorien woods.

She opened her golden eyes abruptly, "I burnt…" she whispered, piecing the remaining puzzle pieces together.

"Yes," Galadriel agreed, the tone of her voice low, yet soft.

Grief and guilt took over Emlineth's form. She had grieved many times before her captivity. She had grieved her friends, her family. Now she grieved the many lives she had taken. Her breath hitched, the grief surging with each intake of breath. The cold winter air did nothing to soothe her. Galadriel's explanation did not erase the stain of guilt. It would always loom over her. The guilt sat on her chest as well as on her brain. All she had done; it was too late to undo.

"Emlineth child, you have not taken their lives" Galadriel repeated as though she could feel the woman's turmoil herself.

"But I have," she croaked, "It was me. I _remember._ I _remember_ how I held the sword, I _remember_ their screams and pleads. I was there. I wasn't strong enough to stop him." Emlineth shook her head, a silent cry escaping her before she turned on her heel and fled, an attempt to run away from what she had seen, an attempt to run away from who she was. Once she arrived at her flet she grabbed the nearest thing she could find and launched it across the room, a scream erupting from her lungs. She continued this, trashing the whole flet, crying, kicking and screaming until her door suddenly flung open.

* * *

 **A/N** : So Emlineth is definitely not a Mary Sue, is she? She has her flaws and dark past. Really enjoyed writing this, let me know what you think of this twist!


	5. A different light?

**Naraiel:** Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it so far!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Get out!" Emlineth shouted, throwing a vase in his direction. There was something in that scream, a pain within it which caught Haldir by surprise. A fire seemed to be burning in her golden eyes as she looked at him furiously. His eyes then scanned the flet which was the untidiest place Haldir's eyes ever set upon.

His eyes then flickered upward as the woman stormed towards him, both her hands pushing against his hard chest.

"Get out!" she shouted again, continuously pushing him towards the door. It was all a trick, an attempt to seem intimidating when really she was devastated. The anger was a mask to hide the immense pain she was going through. This he knew. Why, he did not know. As she attempted to push him once more, he grabbed her by her forearms and held her there, his icy, hard eyes looking down firmly on her.

"Stop now," his voice was strong and authorative, somehow shaking her out of her rage. Concern etched across his features, not for her but for his home. He had no idea what she was capable off. She certainly had more power than he had anticipated, she had pushed him hard, armchairs were flung across the flet, glasses smashed.

"What is the matter with you?" he questioned her harshly, judging her hard. She broke free from his grip and turned around taking unsteady steps away from him, her hands reaching towards her black hair and gripping on it.

He focused then, his elven ears able to hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest, rapidly and hard. His senses could smell her distress, taste the bitterness that radiated off her.

Accepting that he would not get an answer he turned in a swift movement and closed the door, remaining silently within her flet, keeping an watchful eye on the intruder.

Haldir was not usually affected by others' emotions, yet the panic that he felt in the atmosphere was putting him on edge.

Her chest was tightening, her muscles preventing air from filling or leaving her lungs. Her thoughts made no sense to her, replays of her horrors playing over in her mind. Then the woman sat on the floor, her black hair near enough reaching the floor. It was comforting in some sense, her limbs felt heavy and weak.

Haldir watched her, standing uncomfortably in front of her flet's entrance before he moved, tidying up the mess Emlineth had created. He knew Miriril would be here soon to get ready, he did not wish her to see the flet in such a state. Once he had finished he stood in front of the woman, her head was hung low as she slouched in front of the elf. Her eyes made no contact with the elf's ones so he cleared his throat.

"Miriril will be here soon to prepare for this eve's festivities," he spoke, the tone of his voice still cold and unnaturally emotionless for an elf. Silence filled the air as she still sat emotionless in front of him.

"Tell her not to come," her hoarse voice startled him as he started his departure. Stopping in his tracks he looked at the woman whose eyes now found his, a silent plea within them.

"It is pointless for me to go…" Emlineth carried on as she tore her gaze away from him. She did not know why she opened up to the elf. Yet he already hated her, looked at her with disgust whenever he laid eyes upon her. It could not possibly get worse. She felt so much pressure from all the information, she wanted a release.

"I am undeserving of love, I must not go to festivities celebrating it," Emlineth shrugged a shoulder, accepting of her words.

"I do not follow," Haldir admitted, puzzled by her words. Somehow it caused interest, it was in his nature to wish to know everything.

Suddenly laughter erupted from her lungs, making Haldir apprehensive. The woman was mental after all.

"You said I reeked of evil…" Emlineth then drifted into more fits of laughter, "Oh how right you were." A pained expression then took over her face and she tried to laugh more, yet her tear duct welled up with unshed tears.

"Don't misunderstand – I wish you weren't right," she added, her golden eyes catching a glimpse of his confused state. He sat down in front of her, his eyes urging her to continue with her rant.

"I cannot possibly tell you, you already hate me," she shook her head no, her eyes avoiding his burning stare.

"Which is the exact reason why you should. Nothing would change. I would hate you regardless." The Marchwarden said coolly, his face lacking emotion or enthusiasm.

"I am a monster." She whispered. If it wasn't for his heightened sense of hearing he would not have caught her words, parts of him wondering whether she meant for him to hear at all. Her golden eyes then looked straight at him, no longer avoiding his gaze.

"Believe me when I say no one, not even you Marchwarden could hate me more than I hate myself." She spoke confidently, somehow having found some calmness within her. It was probably not the best way to comfort herself, but knowing no one could hate her in the same way she did relieved her to some extent.

"It is a challenge I accept, my lady." He folded his arms across his broad chest as he sat opposite her.

"Very well. How would you feel if you found out the dark lord had possessed your body and made you kill hundreds of innocents under his influence?" She asked bluntly, sarcasm laced in her voice.

His eyes widened slightly. She had been one of Sauron's weapons. The Marchwarden struggled to find the right words and so they settled in silence once more.

"Where is he now?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman. If Sauron had gotten into her head she could still be an evil, wretched spy. A threat to his home and to Lady Galadriel, as well as Lord Celeborn.

Emlineth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, a little too accepting for her own liking. She had always had a bad habit of using sarcasm as a defence mechanism to shield herself from further pain.

"I set myself alight to banish him from my body," she explained after a while, brushing a strand of hair behind her hair. Though she tried not to show it, Haldir's intense stare made her uncomfortable and she felt the hairs on her body stand up.

"Yet you are alive…" Haldir observed, raising a single eyebrow. Parts of him were wary of the eerie woman, yet he realised that if she still had evil within her the lady of light would not have offered shelter. Trusting in the Lady Galadriel, he grew some sort of respect for the golden-eyed creature sat opposite him. It surprised the elf greatly and he averted his blue hues elsewhere. He knew Sauron and of his great, evil powers. Until this moment he had never encountered a creature to break away from his wicked spell. It must have been a hard battle of mind and will he reckoned. Haldir shook off his thoughts and stood up, walking away from the woman who eyed him curiously. She had expected a disgusted expression, remark or at least something from the elf, yet he had shown little reaction.

Haldir stood in the doorway, a hand holding onto the door as he looked back, his eyes searching for hers.

"It appears I have lost the challenge, I do not hate you more than you hate yourself." There was what appeared to be sincerity in his voice as he spoke and he seemed somewhat kind. A trait Emlineth never thought she would lay eyes upon.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Lady Emlineth," he added, his eyes never leaving hers, "Sauron is a powerful, wicked beast. You have done what you could. The Valar granted you another life. Now you can be _free_." The Marchwarden cleared his throat, dumbfounded by his own kindness towards the mortal. "Come tonight," he said, which sounded more like an order than an offer or invitation. With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Emlineth to think for herself. Somehow his words were soothing to her. The elf was right – she was finally free. She could be herself again.

A faint knock on the door caught Emlineth's attention and she stood up hastily, making herself dizzy. She called for the person to come in, half hoping Haldir to stroll back through her door. Through stepped Miriril, a beautiful and graceful elleth. Her white-blonde hair was currently rolled up against her scalp and she smiled sheepishly at the woman whom she had befriended.

"May I?" she asked as she stood by the door, waiting to be officially invited in. Emlineth nodded her head quickly, giving the elleth a one over. She wore a plain dark purple dress which hugged her petite frame and held a bag as well as multiple gowns in her arms. She stepped into the flet with graceful, swift steps and laid her belongings upon the bed at the centre of the room.

"I believe I have brought everything," she spoke more to herself than Emlineth, "I even brought kohl to make our eyes stand out." The elleth giggled, sounding like a beautiful melody to Emlineth's ears. She smiled at the elleth's enthusiasm before she questioningly looked at the elleth's hair.

"I am attempting curls," the elleth shrugged her shoulders before she set her warm, brown hues upon the woman, "I wish to stand out this eve. I long to find a partner." The sweet elleth explained, so in love with the idea of finding love.

"You do not need all that to stand out," Emlineth replied, fighting back a smile. She remembered her earlier exchange with Orophin and she remembered the love his eyes had held for the oblivious elleth. "I reckon you should not change your dress. The purple suits you." Emlineth complimented as Miriril gave herself a one-over. A huge, infectious smile appeared on the elleth's face and without noticing Emlineth smiled, too. She understood the meaning behind her name. Orophin had told her it stood for 'to shine' and the elleth truly lived up to her name. It was as though a light followed her wherever she went, her bright and positive personality infecting others.

"We must get ready or we will be late," Miriril ushered Emlineth to the bathroom, "but first I must fix your hair."

Emlineth sighed a soft sigh as she walked to the bathroom. Miriril's positivity as well as Haldir's words made going to this eve's celebrations seem like a good idea.


	6. A blossoming bond

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have had writers block and I am also currently on holiday in Germany, so been pretty busy! However, receiving emails about favourites and follows on this, as well as on **Uncovered Memories** inspired me to do a little writing. This is more of a filler, but things will soon pick up! I hope you enjoy this story and I appreciate reviews as well as your follows and favourites! Let me know what you think of this and my other story! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Emlineth narrowed her eyes as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair hugged her body, tips reaching the small of her back. Her golden eyes seemed to glow even brighter due to the dark blue colour of her gown. Pursing her lips, she stepped closer to the mirror, taking in every inch of her reflection.

"The reflection of a killer…" she muttered underneath her breath, turning away from the mirror abruptly.

"Pardon?" Miriril questioned politely, raising a perfectly shaped brow at the woman.

"Do not mind me, Miriril. Sometimes I speak with myself," Emlineth offered the elleth a small smile before gesturing towards her, "You look lovely."

The elleth's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she brushed her hands over her gown.

"Shall we?" the blonde elleth smiled brightly as she stepped towards the door impatiently. Excitement was spread across her face as she beckoned Emlineth to follow her. Emlineth smiled at the elleth and nodded as they left her flet. Lights which reminded Emlineth of diamonds lit up Caras Galadhon, reflecting of Lorien's golden leaves, giving the environment a warm and welcoming glow. Emlineth was dumbfound, even the pathways were beautifully decorated with lights and ribbons. It felt as though anything an elf touched appeared even more beautiful than it had previously been. The elves were all dressed beautifully, there were food and beverages on display and music was being played in the background. Some elves were merrily dancing with one another, their blonde hair dancing waves in the air.

Miriril poured herself a drink as Emlineth scanned the many Elves, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She was so different to these creatures and no one compared to Elven beauty. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to comfort herself. A familiar face in the crowd stood out to her and Emlineth found herself unwillingly smiling. There was Orophin, approaching herself and the elleth with a wide grin.

" _Ne vedui!_ Emlineth, I feared you would not show," he stood in front of her, his eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Orophin, I am happy to see you, mellon," she placed a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied, then his eyes wandered towards the elleth next to them. Emlineth had never expected to see warmth in the colour grey, yet Orophin's eyes seemed to glow when he looked upon the blonde elleth.

"Miriril, I…" Orophin drifted off as no other words formed in his mouth. He tilted his head downward as he grinned, trying to search for words.

"You look ravishing."

Mirirl's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Oh!" she exclaimed. Emlineth looked down, a grin spreading across her face – she had never expected Miriril to be lost for words. The elleth looked to her friend and nudged her in the shoulder before she looked back at Orophin.

"You look rather dashing yourself, Orophin," she finally replied, a genuine smile crossing her features. The colour of Orophin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he returned the elleth's smile.

"I was hoping you'd come and dance…" he cleared his throat before he stood upright, confidence filling him, "With me, I mean." Though his body language showed confidence, his grey eyes nervously searched Miriril's face for any kind of rejection. Miriril's smile widened as she nodded quickly. The elf offered her his hand which she took gracefully, then he led her towards the other elves who were dancing. Miriril wrapped her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her hips and they danced slowly to the melody of an Elven song. Emlineth watched on with a smile as the pair of Elves smiled and laughed together as they danced. There was this magic about them which made them appear so young, pure and most importantly – in love. Emlineth was sure that they embodied love. Orophin knew it and Miriril would soon realise how she felt about the tall elf.

"I see you have taken my advice, mortal." Just like that Emlineth's smile turned into a frown. Her delicate brows furrowed as her golden eyes set upon the arrogant Marchwarden who now stood beside her, his icey eyes looking straight ahead instead of looking at her.

"I simply could not say no to Miriril and her excitement for these festivities," Emlineth responded cooly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. She lifted her drink to her mouth and took a sip of her wine as she heard the elf beside her snort.

"Is this true, yes?" the corners of Haldir's mouth tugged up into a smirk as he watched the woman out of the corners of his eyes.

"Aye, tis true," Emlineth narrowed her eyes at him, "Besides, Orophin wished for me to come," she added as a reason, unwilling to let Haldir know he had helped. In her opinion, he was arrogant enough.

"I see," Haldir replied, finally turning his head to look her over properly. He saw Emlineth as dangerous and as Marchwarden he was not willing to leave her unsupervised during her stay in his home. It was his role to protect his kin and she was unfamiliar. She seemed the complete opposite of the elves with her nightlike, black hair and yet she had a glow of her own. It intrigued the Marchwarden, yet he was not going to admit this to her or even himself. His icy blue eyes remained on the woman as she returned his look, her brows furrowed in irritation. She shook her head in frustration before she took another sip of her wine, already tired of the Marchwarden's company. Though she supposed he had shown a gentler side before, he still struck her as someone whom she would not get along with. She set her eyes upon Orophin and Miriril who were smiling at each other as their bodies swayed to the music, their blonde hair flowing behind them. Although the Marchwarden remained by her side, watching the pair softened the expression on her face. Clearing her throat, she turned on her heel and took a few steps away from the Marchwarden, only to turn back to face Haldir. He had also been watching his brother with Miriril and hadn't noticed Emlineth turning towards him.

"Perhaps you did help, Haldir," she spoke softly earning a surprised look from Haldir. He quickly managed to regain control of his emotions.

"I know," he replied in his usual arrogant manner. Emlineth only rolled her eyes before she turned and walked back to her flet.


	7. To lie or to fear

**Chapter 7**

With each day that passed more elves became aware of Emlineth's dark past. Word about all the murders and crimes commited spread fast within Lothlorien's woods. The elves were wary but trusted in their leader, Galadriel in giving Emlineth a second chance. Many elves such as Rumil avoided the raven-haired woman for they were unsure whereas Orophin and Miriril treated her as they had done before. The pair felt as though it was not Emlineth was too blame for such tragic events and blamed the greater evil, Sauron. Orophin felt as though it could have been anyone who had become lost in the Necromancer's wicked spells. Haldir treated Emlineth the same as he had previously done as well – though Emlineth did not consider it pleasant. The woman rolled her golden eyes at the thought of the Marchwarden as she hurried back to her flet, books she had burrowed from the library in hand, unaware of two bright blue eyes following her every move.

"It is magnificent." Celeborns soft voice broke the silence between himself and his beloved. "I have never come across any of her kind in my long life."

"Neither have I," Galadriel narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before she turned towards her husband gracefully.

"You are sure, yes?" Celeborn's eyes met Galadriel's, eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

"Yes, I have seen it," Galadriel reassuringly smiled at the elf before making her way towards their home. The elleth knew her husband would follow her so she continued: "Reborn in fire, never to die. The legends are false, they do not come in the form of yellow, fiery birds to grace the skies. Firebreathers come in human-like form."

"If they are truly undying, where have they gone?" Celeborn sighed softly, thinking of the past when the legendary firebreathers were said to have kept Middle Earth's evil at bay. They were an ancient race, painted as giant yellow birds, similar to the great eagles, said to rebirth in fire. However they disappeared before the battle with Morgoth.

"I do not know, my dear," Galadriel placed her hand on Celeborn's cheek, caressing it gently, "I can only guess… Perhaps they only rebirth after dying of natural causes, not slaughter… or perhaps they are like Emlineth. Unaware."

* * *

A knock on the door caught Emlineth's attention. She set aside her book and opened the door.

"You." The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the elf in front of her.

"Me." Haldir replied arrogantly, mirroring her actions.

"You." Emlineth repeated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Me." The elf mocked her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Quit the taunting, Marchwarden," she sighed loudly before continuing, " What do you want?"

Haldir stepped passed her and let himself into her flet causing Emlineth to roll her eyes in annoyance. She had never encountered anyone so rude, not that she remembered anyway. She followed the blond elf inside waiting for him to explain the reason for his visit.

"You are known to have been quite a fighter in your past…" Haldir started, grabbing the book she was reading of the table and inspecting it.

"That is a nicer way of describing my past…" Emlineth mumbled lowly, more so to herself yet Haldir heard anyway and glanced at her.

"You are learning Sindarin." He observed and gestured towards the book in his hand. Emlineth scoffed and took a step forward, snatching the book out of his hand.

"Please continue with your speech about my past." She spat out almost sarcastically, looking away from the Marchwarden.

"I was told you could be an asset to my guard." Haldir said plainly, causing Emlineth's eyes to widen in shock, "If you show me how well you fight, I may let you be a part of the guard."

"Fight?" Emlineth's golden eyes flickered towards the elf, questioning him. He merely nodded his head in response. The woman watched the elf's face closely, looking for any signs of this being a joke, yet all she saw was sincerity. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for a response. Images she had seen in Galadriel's mirror flooded her mind, the crops and houses she had burnt as well as the slaughters. Haldir's eyes furrowed slightly at the change of look on her face, her eyes seemed to glow a little less and she seemed upset.

"It is a _surprisingly_ kind offer, Marchwarden." Emlineth stopped, averting her pained gaze. "I do not know how to fight."

"You do not?" Haldir questioned, watching her face carefully. Though the tall elf knew how to keep his emotions under control, he could often read others'.

"No." Emlineth said quietly. She could feel Haldir's icy cold stare digging into her skull so she bit down on her bottom lip.

With a clear of her throat she started marching back towards the door.

"Well if that was all –"

"You're lying!" Haldir accused her and grabbed her by the arm. Instinctively Emlineth spun around and punched him in the face hard, causing the pair to be shocked.

"By the Valar…" her eyes widened at her reactions. She looked apologetically at the elf but no other words would leave her mouth.

Haldir reached a hand upward towards his bleeding lip, taken aback. Emlineth had expected the elf to become vocal with her, yet he remained silent so she reached for his shoulders and gently pushed him onto the chair before disappearing into the bathroom, silently cursing herself. She returned moments later with a wet cloth, finding Haldir in the same place she left him in.

"This will help." She spoke lowly, showing him the cloth. "Forgive me." The woman knelt on the floor in front of him and reached out, placing the cloth on his lip gently, putting pressure on the small bleed.

"You said you did not know how to fight." Haldir half-joked, "And yet you caught me off guard." The elf looked upon the woman who refused to meet his gaze. Her golden eyes laid upon the floor, unwilling to look at him.

"You were right – I lied," Emlineth sighed, finally looking towards the elf, yet still not meeting his eyes. She looked at his mouth, inspecting it closely before reapplying the wet cloth.

"Why?" It was such a simple question, yet the sincerity and uncertainty in Haldir's voice caught Emlineth by surprise.

"Because-" she gulped as she felt a lump building in her throat. Her eyes finally flickered up to meet Haldir's, unable to put her emotions into words. Her eyes which usually reminded Haldir of melting honey did not shine anymore and he saw the pain and guilt within them.

"You are scared of who you used to be." Haldir said matter-of-factly as the pair looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Yes." Her reply was simple and truthful, she was fearful she would fall back into old habits. Her gaze lingered a little longer before she tore her eyes away from the elf's and patted the cloth on his lip, wiping away the blood. His bottom lip was still red and sore and Emlineth's eyes inspected it carefully.

"Huh…" she tilted her head to the side as she spoke, "Turns out you do have a little flaw for the time being."

"Is that the reason behind your hatred towards me?" The Marchwarden's lips twitched into a confident smirk, causing Emlineth's eyes to widen at her spoken words, "Because I have no flaws?"

Emlineth cleared her throat and stood up, walking towards the bathroom to rinse out the cloth. There was no denying that elves were beautiful and Haldir was a perfect example of that. His hair was always in place, his full lips, high cheek bones and those blue eyes that made it seem like time stopped if he looked at you.

"You are mistaken Marchwarden," Emlineth started as she stepped back into the main room, "For one, it is not me who is full of hatred, it is you who hates me. You have made that clear since my arrival. Secondly, yes you do have flaws. Your attitude reeks." The woman crossed her arms across her chest, newfound confidence filling her as she spoke.

A chuckle escaped Haldir's lips as he stood from his seat, "I am wary, yes for you keep surprising me. I do not like the unknown." He took a step towards the door before he looked back at the woman who had narrowed her eyes at him. "It is time for me to return to the border."

* * *

"It was about time you left your flet to join me for a meal." Miriril exclaimed excitedly as she ushered Emlineth deeper into the dining hall. The elves were social and took joy in sharing their meals together.

"Yes, it is nice to see you, my friend." Emlineth smiled at the elleth before eating more of her potato soup.

"You had disappeared by the time I had finished dancing." Miriril pointed a finger at her accusingly, "Tis not what friends do."

"Forgive me, Miriril. You looked so content with Orophin." Emlineth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly while her lips turned into a teasing grin.

"You are impossible!" Miriril laughed as she threw a radish at her. "He is an honourable elf." She added as she composed herself.

"He thinks very highly of you, too." A genuine smile crossed Emlineth's features as she thought about the two elves finding each other. The sun was starting to set as the pair finished their meals so they made their way back to their flets.

"What is transpiring over there?" Miriril stopped her steps and nodded her head to her left. Emlineth's eyes followed the direction and found Haldir, Galadriel and Celeborn stand with an unusual group. Two of those were men, a dwarf stood amongst them as well as four halflings. Another elf stood with them but he was unfamiliar to Emlineth's eyes. "It must be the Fellowship." Miriril continued as she began walking again.

"The Fellowship?" Emlineth questioned the blonde as she followed her. She had not heard of this fellowship and she was keen to find out more.

* * *

 **A/N: So the Fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon! I wonder how Emlineth will act around these individuals...**


	8. The Fellowship

**A/N: Ah, another chapter! I am on a roll! Thanks for the nice reviews I have gotten so far, reviews always mean a lot and inspire me! Also thanks to everyone who has read my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Emlineth looked around herself at the singing of the elves. Though she had learnt to speak some of the elven language, she did not understand all of which the elves were saying. The lament was filled with sadness and emotion and Emlineth's golden eyes glanced towards the fellowship curiously. Whoever they were, they had been bearers of bad news. Miriril had not had a lot of information about the fellowship, only aware that they had been sent on a quest by Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The elf walked to join his companions, walking with grace and elegance. He spoke briefly with his companions, his eyes dark with sadness and grief. Sadness graced all their faces, the fellowship seemingly defeated and lost.

Knitting her eyes together in thought she looked upon the small cauldron filled with leftover potato soup she held in one of her hands, deciding whether she wanted to approach the strangers. Her heart went out to them, she knew how it felt to be an outsider. Taking a deep breath she slowly descended down the stairs, her focus on the cauldron in her hand. She did not wish to make a mess and spill most of the contents. As she arrived they stared at her quizzically and she shifted uncomfortably beneath their gaze.

"Why are you here?" One of the men spoke up, his grey eyes looking neither friendly, nor dismissive.

"It is probably cold, but I assumed you may be hungry." She gave the cauldron a pointed look while she lifted her other hand filled with several bowls and cutlery. As she received no reply she placed the cauldron on the ground, her arm starting to grow tired from holding it for so long. The other man stood and walked around her, sitting on a nearby tree trunk. Emlineth's eyes followed him, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to seek out the unknown people.

"You are no elf." Emlineth jumped as the voice startled her. The man before her inspected her with intrigued eyes. "My apologies." A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face, though it did not reach his eyes.

"No… Tis why I know what it is like to be an outsider." She replied once she had collected herself. She attempted a small smile, an act of reassurance. Two of the halflings walked towards the pair and another soon followed. The fourth sat still in his place, his innocent blue eyes staring at nothing in particular. There was something about this creature which made Emlineth sympathise with him. He looked troubled and worn out, as though a dark force was continuously weakening him.

"Excuse me, my lady…" One of the halflings caught her attention, his brown hair hanging in his eyes. Emlineth inspected his curiously, noticing the pointy ears which reminded her of the elves. This particular one was of a heavier built than the others. She raised her eyebrows at the creature as his brown eyes peered up at her. "May I have the bowls?" He continued after clearing his throat.

Emlineth's eyes widened a fraction as she hurriedly handed the small man the bowls. "My mistake." The halfling gave her a small smile before he walked towards the cauldron before he started dishing out the soup.

"It is very kind to bring us your food." The man in front of her spoke softly, his grey eyes shone with appreciation. "I am Aragorn." He gestured behind himself towards the halflings, "That is Sam, Merry, Pippin and over there sits Frodo." He pointed at each of them as they quietly sat and ate. Emlineth's golden eyes flickered towards Frodo once more, tilting her head to the side as she silently examined him.

"The dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin. Considering you live with elves I do not doubt you have heard of Legolas, son of Thranduil and prince to the Woodland Realm."

She nodded at both of them out of respect, a silent greeting.

"I have not heard of him, no. I have arrived not long ago." She explained to the man. He seemed kind. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Thank you. Now I must go speak with Boromir." Emlineth looked toward the man, his back turned towards the rest as he sat by himself. Aragorn walked towards him, leaving Emlineth with his companions. She looked at them, pondering whether it was an appropriate time to strike a conversation. One of the halflings smiled at her as he patted the seat beside him and looked at her expectantly.

"Come sit, milady. Anyone who serves me food is considered a friend." He said almost half-heartedly. Emlineth would have laughed had his eyes not lingered with sadness. She sat next to him. Though she was seated her body still appeared to tower over them.

"My name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin and this is Meriadoc Brandybuck-"

"You can call me Merry." The light-haired halfling interjected with a half-smile.

"Well met." She smiled at them. "I am Emlineth."

"I am Sam." The halfling who approached her earlier spoke up. He then looked to his side, the remaining halfling absentmindedly stirring his soup. The dwarf seemingly noticed as he stirred on his make shift bed.

"And I am one tired dwarf! If that forsaken Aragorn wakes me once more I will personally make sure he never gets his crown." He grumbled as he settled back down, yet earning a few chuckles from Pippin and Merry.

"Tis okay. Aragorn has already told me your names." Emlineth said, giving the smaller ones a reassuring smile. "However, I am curious about one thing." She narrowed her eyes, glancing at them all once more. "You are no dwarfs, yet you are shorter than a human. What are you?"

"We are hobbits, milady." Pippin replied, smiling proudly. It was clear to Emlineth that he was the youngest of the bunch. He was this young spirit, so naïve and enthusiastic, eager to meet new people for he had not seen enough evil to make him wary and doubtful.

Frodo reached towards his chest, his fingers toying with something hidden beneath the material of his shirt.

"Eat, Master Frodo." Sam's gentle voice brought Frodo out of his thoughts and he quickly let go of the object, instead taking a hold of his spoon and taking another mouthful. His movements revealed a golden ring and Emlineth's eyes widened in shock as the eye of Sauron appeared in her mind.

"I know that ring." She spoke lowly, almost a whisper. The hobbits beside her tensed as they looked upon her, her golden eyes fixated on it. Legolas had taken quick steps towards them, yanking her up by her arm to protect Frodo. She looked at the elf in shock as his tall body stood between herself and the halflings. Sauron appeared in her mind again and she shook her head. Pain filled her and she gripped onto her head, an unearthly scream leaving her lungs. He left her and came back like waves, each wave hitting her harder than the last.

"Get out of my head." She growled, her voice filled with anger and disgust. The panic within her grew as her chest tightened. She breathed heavily in desperate need of oxygen.

"What are your dealings with the dark one?!" Legolas questioned her, his voice harsh and devoid of any emotion.

She wanted the thoughts in her head to slow in order to take a breath, but they would not. Her heart was beating rapidly in his chest as tears welled up in her eyes.

' _I was foolish to think he was gone.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut, she felt foolish, so foolish to think she had sent him away completely.

" _Emlineth."_ the soothing voice of the Lady called out in her voice and her muscles involuntarily relaxed. " _Do not be troubled, child. It is the ring's power, Sauron no longer lives in you."_

Though it was hard to believe. It all felt so similar, almost like a deja-vu.

" _Calm, child."_ Galadriel's voice called out within her once more and her heart started to slow down and her breath evened. Aragorn now stood beside Legolas concern lingering in his eyes. Both looked in the same direction, as though they both had been summoned in their minds. Emlineth knew it was Galadriel speaking with them and she stood uncomfortably in front of them. They both tilted their heads towards her, Aragorn pressed his lips down in a thin line while Legolas watched her sceptically, protective over his companions.

"At last!" A familiar face called out. Emlineth looked to her side to find Miriril descending the stairs towards them, a look of relief plastered on her face. "I have looked everywhere for you. Come, mellon."

"I know your pain, Master Hobbit." She spoke as she glanced at Frodo, his blue eyes wide with worry. "I do not envy you." Emlineth's eyes looked down and she bowed her head respectfully before retreating.

Once she caught up with Miriril she looked towards the blonde elleth quizzically. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. Haldir has asked me to watch over you while the visitors are here." She explained coolly as they continued walking.

"Haldir?" Golden eyes widened in surprise at the news. Why would the Marchwarden want to look out for her? The elf certainly confused her like no other and it frustrated her. "Where is Haldir now?"

"Orcs have been spotted at the border, him and the fellow guards have gone to take care of the beasts." Miriril replied, her lips curling in disgust as she thought of the hideous creatures.

Emlineth's nose wrinkled up, orcs were horrid creatures created only to kill and cause havoc.

They soon arrived at her flet and the elleth looked to her friend expectantly. "You should get some sleep, Emlineth. It has been a long day."

"Yes, yes it has." Emlineth nodded in agreement before she smiled at her friend, her eyes shimmering with appreciation. Whatever Haldir's reasoning, Miriril looked out for her and she would have done so without Haldir's command as well. Emlineth knew this and was immensely proud to call Miriril her friend.

"I will see you soon." Miriril spoke softly before she disappeared around a corner.

Emlineth lay down in her bed but she knew that no sleep would come to her that night. Her mind would keep going in circles, thinking about the events that had transpired, wondering why a hobbit would be in possession of the ring, what their quest was. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes, hoping eventually her thoughts would lull her to sleep.


	9. Honest words

**A/N: Hello and thank you everyone for reading. This chapter is a bit longer and I hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Kaikitty165: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this bit of her past as well._**

 ** _WickedGreene13: Thank you for your lovely review! I hope I don't disappoint._**

 ** _thrndlwood: Thank you for your nice feedback! I do appreciate it!_**

 ** _Guest: I am pleased to hear this has caught your attention!_**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains death and violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Emlineth sighed as she wiped some sweat of her forehead. It had been a long day cutting the crops and harvesting the potatoes and turnips her family had planted. It was worth it though, it meant her family made a living. A warm smile graced her lips as she looked upon the farm itself. It was a simple wooden house that rose up from the green hills, as though it had always been part of the scenery. Animals of many sorts scattered around the barn and the village they sold their goods in was only a short distance away._

 _It was finally time to finish up and Emlineth walked along the grassy path towards her home. Her heart sung in her chest as she thought of her home, the way she used to jump from hay bale to hay bale alongside her older brother Sven, the way their mother always baked a seeded loaf at the end of each week. A few of her peers from the village thought her crazy to be so content with such an ordinary life. They wanted to become warriors, guards, makers of fine clothes as well as noblemen and noblewomen._

 _Emlineth though was happy with her so called 'ordinary' life. She treasured the farm and her family with her whole being._

" _Mother, I have returned!" she called out as she barged through the door without a second thought._

 _A groan sounded from the kitchen and Emlineth rolled her eyes._

" _Too many ales last night, brother?" she asked teasingly as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. Sven had a tendency to become irresponsible at times which greatly amused the black haired woman. Though it did irritate their mother at times._

 _A red droplet on the wooden floor caught her attention. Her golden eyes peered at it curiously. It reflected the light of the lanterns that gave her home little light. Another caught her eye and another, creating a dark red path which only grew in intensity, resulting in a puddle at the entrance of the kitchen. The colour reminded her of the darkest red wine she had ever seen, though she was no fool._

 _Blood._

 _Everything within her body screamed at her to run, though she could not. Instead she stood wide-eyed in the same spot, frozen in a state of shock. Panic surged through her as she listened intently for any sounds that would indicate an intruder. Taking in a deep breath she followed the trail, slowly but steadily. Her mind told her she would regret stepping in the room but her heart willed her to carry on. She entered a state of denial, believing whatever had transpired could be easily explained and that nobody had gotten hurt. That her family was not hurt. That Sven was simply trying to outwit her once more._

 _Emlineth rounded the corner and a blood-curling scream escaped her lips. Sven sat there, leaning against one of the chairs. His handsome face was swollen and he held his hand above a wound, blood gushing out of it. He sat, surrounded in a puddle of his own blood and looked towards her, his eyes pained and almost disappointed._

" _Oh my! No, no, no…" Emlineth quickly ushered towards him and sat, her already dirty dress immediately soaked by the scarlet liquid. She pressed her hand firmly against the wound, her eyes desperately searching for some kind for some kind of cloth to stop the bleed._

" _Emlineth, stop." Sven grabbed her wrist firmly and looked at her, desperately wishing her to listen._

" _No, I can fix this…" She shook her head, realising her eyes were filled with tears. She then ripped at the hem of her dress, tearing some of the cloth and pressing it firmly onto the wound._

" _Emlineth, you need to ru-"_

" _I am not leaving you!" Emlineth quickly cut him off, almost screaming at her brother. "Where is mother?!" Panic surged through her. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and her breathing was uneven as she proceeded to place a hand on his cheek. Her golden eyes desperately searched his for an answer. His usually warm, brown eyes were replaced with eyes she did not recognise. Sorrow and grief filled them, both emotions her brother would not usually openly admit to. He loosened his grip on her wrist and gently engulfed her hand in his larger ones, his eyes stinging with tears._

" _Do not say it!" Emlineth shook her head again, averting her gaze. She needed to focus on saving her brother. The rest would have to be dealt with at a later time._

" _It's alright…" Sven coughed up some blood which caught Emlineth's attention. More blood spilled to the floor and she watched her shaking hands, her pale skin covered with scarlet blood._

" _It's alright, Emlineth." Emlineth looked towards her brother with pained eyes, tears freely streaming down her face._

" _It does not hurt… it does not hurt anymore." A single tear rolled down his cheek as she spoke. He knew he was dying. He knew he was leaving his sister. He knew he was breaking his promise. His promise to never leave her behind like their father had._

" _Forgive me." His voice was croaky as he struggled to breathe. He intertwined their fingers and looked at her, wishing her to know it was not his intentions to leave. He had fought his hardest. She merely nodded her head as she sobbed, wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers frame. She knelt in front of him, holding her brother in her arms. Her hands rubbed his back, telling him it was alright. Sven rested his head on her shoulders and returned the embrace with one arm, holding his dearest sister as closely to him as he could._

 _She could feel his tears soaking her neck and shoulder so she ran her hand through his soft, brown hair, humming a lullaby their mother used to sing to them. Tears were stinging her eyes and she tried desperately to hold back her sobs._

" _It's alright…" she repeated his earlier words, then kissed the side of his head. His muscles loosened and his arm fell to the floor a few minutes after and she kissed his head again, squeezing her eyes shut. Then she sat back, her eyes looking upon her fallen brother, his warm eyes now cold and the tears kept coming, hot and endless. She cried, then stopped, then cried again, like the tide's waves endlessly hitting against a rock. Each wave took a little more out of her until there was nothing left to give._

" _There she is." A voice growled from behind her. Every muscle within Emlineth's body tensed up as she held her breath. Her wide eyes searched for any kind of weapon, or anything that would distract the hideous being behind her._

" _Oh, master will be happy," another voice sounded, eerily inching closer to her till she could smell his horrendous breath. "We have been looking everywhere for you." He laughed devilishly and Emlineth fought the urge to gag. Her brother's killer stood mere inches away from her and every time he opened his mouth she became angrier. The woman quickly moved to elbow him in the face, making him stumble backwards, before she spun around and grabbed a nearby knife and held it towards them in a threatening manner._

" _Come near me and I will kill you!" she shouted at them angrily. Part of her hoped they thought her to be a skilled fighter, another part knew she stood no chance._

 _The orc she had hit looked at her in disgust whilst the other merely smirked._

"Snaga nar baj lufut _." Slaves don't make war._

 _With one swift movement he knocked the knife out of her hand and Emlineth spun around, attempting to make a run for it. The taller orc grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards, tossing her across the room._

 _Emlineth groaned in pain as she held her head, blood dripping down her face. The orc dug his fingers into her cheek, leaving circled marks of discolouration on his face. He was panting slightly, clearly excited by his actions. He did not speak another word for her to know that he would easily break her jaw if she made another attempt to flee. Emlineth felt many things, shock, anger, despair, anxiety and fear. Her wide eyes looked at the orc, pleading him to let her go._

" _We'll see how useful you really are when we get to our master." He grinned at her, his eyes shimmering with disgusting excitement before his other hand once again grabbed her hair and yanked her outside, her legs trailing behind her body and fighting him as much as she could._

" _Let me go!" She pleaded, her hands hitting at the orc. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone for to be nearby to rescue her. However her screams went unnoticed and she tried again._

" _Let me go!" she sobbed uncontrollably, scared of what will become of her._

"LET ME GO!"

"EMLINETH!"

She squirmed on her bed, her hands desperately clutching onto her face and hair as Haldir shot through the door. Her eyes opened with a gasp and she looked at the elf standing in her doorway with wide, terrified eyes. She had to blink a couple of times as tears blurred her vision and she watched him as he sat at the end of the bed.

Emlineth took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I thought you had left for the border…" her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore and she wondered how much she had screamed in her sleep.

"I had." He replied simply, looking down at his armour. It had mud and orc blood all over it and she noticed a single twig in his usually perfect hair.

"So-" she began, but Haldir cut her off by holding up a hand.

"It was merely convenient timing. I had just returned when I heard your cries." It was still night and the only light within her flet was one of a small lantern in the corner of the room. Emlineth could make out the gentle concern in Haldir's eyes. He laid his hand lightly on her shoulder and instead of flinching, she was soothed by it.

Words failed her so she simply offered him a small smile in return. Though their relationship was hard to read at times, she appreciated his concern. Haldir opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and simply stood from his position.

"Very well." He nodded his head politely at her, his blue eyes looking down onto the floor before turning to leave her flet.

"Stop!" Emlineth almost shouted and he turned to look at her once more. Her golden eyes were gleaming in the dark and her black hair reflected the light of the lantern. He raised his eyebrows at her when she struggled to speak, wondering what she wished for.

"Are you alright?" she asked after clearing her throat awkwardly.

"You have been screaming and crying and you request to know if I am faring well?" He answered her question with a question. He wanted to laugh, his lips curling into a smile at the irony.

"Miriril has informed me that you wished for her to look after me in your absence." Emlineth stated blankly, watching his facial expressions carefully.

"I do not follow." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I have come to the realisation that you have made sure I am well since I have arrived… In odd ways, I must say." She smiled softly at their many different encounters in which they bickered, then other moments in which he seemed caring. "I feel I have not returned that. I have never asked you whether you were well."

His eyes widened slightly, though he kept his expression relatively emotionless. No one ever asked him such questions.

"I am well." He offered her the slightest hint of a smile. "How are you now?"

"I am scared." Emlineth lowered her gaze, embarrassed by her words. "It must be very handy not feeling such emotions."

Haldir pressed his lips together in a thin line before making the decision to sit beside her once more. He felt as though she wished for someone to sit with her. She shuffled across, leaving him more room and he leant against the headrest, his legs stretched out on the bed. Anticipation filled her eyes as she looked upon the handsome elf, awaiting his reply.

"You believe I do not know fear." He looked straight ahead as he spoke, ignoring her glances.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I have felt fear before." He looked towards her now, his eyes peering into hers. She seemed a little less embarrassed now. "Fear is not something to be ashamed of. I have two brothers, I would be scared if something happened to either of them. I would be scared if anything happened to my kin. It is why I choose to protect them." His words were meaningful and sincere.

"I had a brother, too." Emlineth's full lips tugged into a bittersweet smile as she looked down. "He would always get us into trouble." She snorted at the many memories of Sven. "I remember there was this man in the village and he had an apple tree with the best apples I have ever tasted in my life. We used to sneak into his garden and steal as many as we could and run away. Though he had always been a much faster runner than me so I would usually get the blame." She looked up at the elf, her eyes were brimming with tears though there was a smile on her face. He decided he would not question about her brother any further.

"You remember more." Haldir said, hoping it would lighten the mood. The elf was happy for the woman for remembering more about herself and he hoped she felt the same.

"Yes." She nodded her head with a smile, but the tears started to roll down her cheeks. She tried so hard to stay strong, no longer wanting to seem vulnerable but it proved to be a hard task. She was trying to hard to be happy with Haldir, happy that she remembered more. However she was no longer the same person anymore. Her happy, ordinary life had been ripped away from her and it no longer existed. Emlineth knew Haldir had meant well, that he had meant to compliment her but she hurt badly. She felt as though someone had buried a blade within her gut and twisted it with each memory she got back.

"Forgive me." She rolled her eyes at her weak state before wiping away the few tears that had escaped.

"Do not apologise." Haldir frowned as he watched her, he had never been good with others' emotions and he struggled. "What would Orophin or Miriril in such instance?"

Emlineth laughed slightly at the elf's clear discomfort. "I believe they would probably give me a hug. Do not worry, I know you-"

Haldir wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into his side. He still sat upright with his back resting against the bed's headboard and although she was surprised she quickly obliged and wrapped her arm around his torso. She buried her face into his chest, not ready to show him anymore tears than he had already seen. They sat silently for a while, Haldir letting her quietly sob into his chest while he pondered on what to do. Hesitantly he placed his other hand on top of hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I was scared this day." The elf stared into the distance as he spoke, his fingers absentmindedly going through her ebony hair. It was softer than he imagined.

"Why?" Her voice was weak and hoarse from the crying and she sighed softly.

"Because of you." He said simply as he continued going through her hair. His other hand was tracing small patterns along the back of her hand, his mind somewhere else. "I do not know why, but I feel this need to protect you. When I heard you scream, I thought I had failed."

Emlineth sleepily snuggled in close to Haldir's side, causing him to look at her. This was new territory for the Marchwarden, yet it did not feel wrong. Her body felt warm against his and somehow he felt as though he had known this woman for a lifetime at least. Was this what friendship was supposed to be like? He assumed so. Two allies, looking out for each other and asking if the other is well.

"Is that why you asked Miriril to look after me?" She closed her eyes though she continued listening. She would not fall asleep on him.

"I know what the halfling carries. I also know who its master is and what he has done to you. That ring has many powers." He explained his reasonings honestly.

"I see…" Emlineth sighed. She wished she could forget everything and start fresh. There was no coming back from her past.

Silence surrounded them and they sat there until Haldir noticed the sun rising. He had not realised how long they had sat like this and he looked at her. Her eyes were closed and there was saliva dribbling from her mouth onto his armour. His nose wrinkled up slightly. ' _Mortals and their disgusting behaviours_.' Though part of him found it endearing. He was surprised how much the woman trusted him. Though he supposed he was one of the only elves she spoke to. The elf pursed his lips before he leaned his head backwards and closing his eyes. He was not prepared to wake her so he supposed this would be a good time to rest.


	10. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your continued support. I am sorry for the delayed update.**

 _ **Guest 1: Thank you! I am glad you think so!**_

 _ **Guest 2: You're welcome and thank you! I value your opinion**_

 _ **paulavara140: I am happy you are eager to read more!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Emlineth stirred as she woke, shifting in her bed slightly. She sighed softly to herself as she thought of the night before. Never had she anticipated Haldir to console her. Now that she awoke, he was long gone. However she noticed that he had wrapped the duvet around her and had gathered up a plate of fruits and breads for her to wake up to, which he had placed on her bedside table. A soft smile graced her lips as she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Gathering up her strength she sat up and stretched, picking up a few grapes from the plate and walked towards her wardrobe. She changed out of her simple white nightgown as a blush crept upon her features. Haldir had seen her in her nightgown. She shook her embarrassment off – he had seen more when he and Orophin had initially found her so there was no need to feel embarrassed.

In need of some fresh air, she walked out of her flet, wearing a simple, light grey gown. She felt immediate relief as the fresh air hit her face and she inhaled deeply.

"You are finally awake, I see." Miriril smiled at her friend as she rounded the corner, Orophin walking by her side.

"Ah, mellon!" He exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips. "I was growing worried for you."

"You were?" Emlineth's delicate brows furrowed into a confused frown.

"Every elf heard your screams, mellon." Orophin explained, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. His grey eyes gleamed at her sympathetically.

"I do not think I have ever seen my brother run as fast as he did when he heard your screams." He added, to which Miriril giggled.

"Orophin, your common tongue is improving so much. I do not think I like it." Emlineth's response caused the three of them to laugh as they started descending down a flight of stairs.

"Thank you. Miriril has helped me much." His smile widened as he glanced at the elleth walking beside him.

"You are a fast learner." Miriril complimented as she smiled back, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Emlineth merely smiled to herself as she watched their romance starting to blossom. Her smile faltered as her eyes set upon a particular elf staring at her from a distance. The elf, Legolas she remembered, watched her carefully, his blue eyes seemingly piercing through her. She averted her gaze towards the floor and continued walking with her friends who were engaged in conversation, a conversation she could not follow. Too distracting were those piercing blue eyes.

They reached Lothlorien's gardens, surrounded by hedges and trees, beautiful flowers kept within the gardens. They were not blooming as it was winter but the gardens were a place many of the elves would visit during their day. The tree branches formed benches for them to sit on, overlooking the beauty of their home. Emlineth could only imagine what this place looked like when spring awoke the flowers.

"Rumil feels bad." Orophin spoke up as they all sat together. "He hopes you are well." He smiled at Emlineth apologetically.

"He is wary of me. I understand." She forced a small smile in response although she was secretly upset about the fact Rumil had not spoken to her as much as his brothers. Though over time, when Emlineth's past was revealed a lot of the elves avoided her as much as they possibly could. She had never been close with Rumil but seeing as his brothers had befriended her, she was surprised that he still had not approached her.

"I am sure you two will talk eventually. Even if Rumil is wary, he is usually too curious to keep away." Orophin chuckled lowly.

"He is indeed. He has asked me for a few Westron words so he could understand more, so I doubt he will steer clear too long." Miriril agreed with Orophin who looked at her in surprise.

"Rumil has been speaking with you?" He raised his eyebrows at the elleth, surprised at the news.

"Yes. Is that not a good thing?" Miriril's brown eyes narrowed at the elf beside her.

"Well, of course…" Orophin searched for words. He had not told his brother of his interest in Miriril and he hoped Rumil did not feel the same way for the elleth.

"Worry not, Orophin," Emlineth interjected, a teasing grin on her face, "Rumil is not Miriril's favourite student."

Miriril looked to Emlineth in horror, her eyes wider than Emlineth had ever seen.

"I am." Emlineth laughed as she shrugged her shoulders, a look of relief washing over Miriril's face. Orophin shook his head as he laughed at his friend. Joy filled his heart as he looked upon Emlineth and Miriril. They had all become so close and he valued their companionship. He was glad Emlineth had been granted refuge.

Emlineth laughed whole-heartedly, the first time in a long time. Someone cleared their throat and her eyes snapped open, Legolas, the elf who walked with the Fellowship, standing in front of them.

"Forgive me for interrupting." For a moment he looked at a loss for words as he clasped his two hands together in front of his body.

"Lady Emlineth, would you walk with me, please?" He looked at her expectantly.

Emlineth looked to Miriril for a split second before she nodded her head.

"Of course." Her golden eyes peered at him curiously as she stood up and walked with him. They walked in silence for a while, causing Emlineth discomfort. She fiddled with her fingers when they came to a sudden halt, a fair distance away. Legolas turned towards her and offered an apologetic smile.

"I wish to apologise for my behaviour last night. It is unlike me to become so… over-protective usually."

Emlineth's mouth opened to speak but no words left her. She was perplexed by his words for she felt he had nothing to apologise for.

"I appreciate that, you have no need to apologise to me… I should be the one to apologise…" Emlineth then dropped her gaze to the ground, embarrassed by her erratic behaviour.

"Tis okay, Lady Emlineth. I am curious as to what you said…" The elf drifted off, asking for permission to continue. Emlineth nodded her head in response as her eyes looked upon his handsome features once more.

"You said you knew Master Frodo's pain… You have had dealings with the ring?" Legolas inquired, his blue eyes gleaming innocently.

"Not exactly…" Emlineth sighed as she did not know how to respond. "However, I too have had to suffer due to the dark lord's powers." It was an uncomfortable topic for her. He would soon find out from the other elves.

"Forgive me." Legolas eyebrows furrowed together in a slight frown, sensing her unease.

"It is fine." She offered him a reassuring smile, a hand reaching up to brush a strand of her thick, black hair behind her ear. "Though is there a possibility I could apologise to the hobbits?" Her golden eyes were full of hope, she hated the fact she had possibly scared them as this had not been not her intention.

"I know of the Ring now, I was initially surprised by it." She added when Legolas looked conflicted.

"Aye." He pressed his lips together before he gestured for her to follow her. He led her towards his companions and she stopped in front of them, a shy and embarrassed smile on her face.

"I came to apologise." She said before she looked towards the hobbits, Frodo in particular. "My behaviour must have been quite a scare, however I was just caught off guard. I, too, have had to suffer at the hands of Sauron."

"It is alright, Lady Emlineth." Pippin said with a toothy smile. "We have seen much scarier than you."

Emlineth's heart broke a little at his naïve nature. The wraiths would be after them, after Frodo and the Ring. Orcs would hunt them. All things none of them deserved.

"Too right we have!" Merry chimed in, also smiling. They both seemed to enjoy companionship as well as getting to know different beings.

Aragorn approached them then, a small smile on his lips.

"I am glad to see you are well." He said, his eyes looking her over. "I never like to hear such screams."

"I apologise…" her golden gaze dropped to the ground beneath them, embarrassed that even the man had heard her.

"Do not apologise for what you cannot control." Legolas spoke from beside her, a gentle smile covering his face which brought her comfort.

"So tell us your story, lass!" Gimli the dwarf's deep voice came forth, changing the subject.

She looked to the hobbits as Pippin, once again, patted the seat beside him, which she took gracefully.

"I do not quite know where to start as part of my past is still hidden from me…" Emlineth started, it was only half a lie. While she felt she wanted them to know her, she did not wish to discuss her dark past.

"They found me in the woods, lost and with no memory and brought me before Lady Galadriel, who granted me to stay."

"Aye." Gimli huffed. "I was speaking of the past with Sauron. Some of the elves have spoken with Aragorn and Legolas."

So they already knew. Emlineth frowned.

"Gimli, Lady Emlineth does not wish to speak of such topics." Legolas intervened, remembering their earlier conversation. He had heard about Emlineth's past and had been curious to her side of the story, however she had not been willing to open up. Gimli simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I was not aware you had already heard." Emlineth stated simply.

"Legolas is right, let's not pester." Aragorn agreed with Legolas, noticing Emlineth's unease.

"How did you break free?" Frodo's question surprised everyone. He looked at her with wide, hopeless eyes. He looked tired and worn out, almost desperate for an answer.

"I… Well. I set myself on fire." She sighed softly as she looked upon the halfling, wishing she could take his place. However she knew the dangers and with the revelation of her past assumed she would not be strong enough. She could see and feel his pain as she had felt similar and she laid a hand on top of his.

The short hobbit forced a small smile and nodded his head. Sam, who sat beside him watched Emlineth with careful eyes.

"Emlineth?" Haldir called out, standing a short distance away. He gestured for her to join him.

"Excuse me." She said lowly before she stood and walked towards the elf, who wore a blank face.

"Good day, Haldir." Emlineth greeted him, a small smile gracing her lips.

His blue eyes looked at her accusingly and he sighed.

"Have I done something?" Emlineth's eyebrows furrowed in a frown for she was worried she had upset the elf.

"For hours I held you, hearing you whimper and cry in your sleep. I managed to stop the screaming, however you were still in distress. Yet, right back you go to the source of your distress." The elf's eyes glanced at Frodo for a split second, then looked back to her.

"Frodo does not cause me distress." Emlineth shook her head. He was too innocent, too pure. How Haldir could accuse him of such things was beyond her.

"He's the ring bearer. The ring is what upset you, is it not?" Haldir folded his arms across his chest as he freely stared at her, a single eyebrow popping up, daring her to disagree.

"I was caught off guard Haldir. It will not happen again. As you can see, I am well and fine." Emlineth placed her hands on her hips, becoming annoyed with the elf.

"You are too stubborn." Haldir sighed. "I cannot protect you if you will not let me. I do not wish to sit with you every night to lull you to sleep!"

"Well I never asked you to in the first place!" Disappointment and hurt filled Emlineth's face, her eyes though were burning with anger. She scoffed and walked away from him.

"That's not what I meant…" Haldir spoke softly, regretting his choice of words. The elf tried to gently grab her hand to stop her, which she only yanked away.

"I have heard enough, Haldir. Leave me be." She warned him crossly, not even looking at him a last time before she walked off.


	11. Loss of sleep

_**WickedGreene13: Thank you for your lovely review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **blasttryrant: Thank you! I am glad you like my OC thus far!**_

 _ **madeleine: I am so happy to hear that! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The leaves rustled as a small breeze blew through the trees. Emlineth took a deep breath, sitting in her favourite spot within Lothlorien. A simple wooden bench overlooking a pond at the edge of Caras Galadhon. She had spent two days in her flet, isolated from every being to clear her head. Her thoughts drifted towards the elf Haldir, the elf who argued with her one day but wished to protect her the next day. A part of her wondered if she had been too hard on the Marchwarden, yet she also felt disrespected. It was not up to him whether or not she socialised with the hobbits, especially Frodo.

A twig snapped behind her and she glimpsed upon who she believed Pippin told her to be Boromir.

"My apologies." He looked at her awkwardly, "I did not mean to disturb you."

The blond man looked tired and worn out. Emlineth had noticed previously that Boromir took himself away from the Fellowship, putting distance between himself and his companions.

"You have not disturbed me, Boromir." Emlineth spoke softly. Boromir's eyebrow raised as she called him by name. "The hobbits have told me your name."

"I see." Boromir pressed his lips together in a thin line, closely watching the woman. She shuffled to the edge of the bench and gestured for him to join her.

"Please, sit. This place is for everyone." Emlineth's golden eyes peered at him. After a moment of hesitation the man sat next to her and looked upon the pond. The pair sat in silence for a while before he looked upon her.

"You know my name, yet I do not know yours." Boromir looked at her intently, prompting her to tell him her name.

"My name is Emlineth." Emlineth smiled softly at him.

"It was rude of me not to introduce myself properly when you came. I… It –"

"I know." Emlineth cut in, holding up a single hand to stop the man. "It has been difficult." Her expression was gentle and understanding.

"Indeed." Boromir nodded before he looked down at his hands. A sigh sounded from his lips as his gaze stayed on the floor. It was not only the loss of Gandalf that affected him, it was also the ring.

"You look tired." Emlineth watched him closely, there were heavy bags under his eyes and he looked as though he had not taken good care of himself.

"So do you." Boromir countered with a hint of a smile as his eyes set upon her again.

Emlineth snorted as she returned his smile. "This is what you get for not sleeping for a few days."

"Too right." Boromir agreed with a chuckle and they both laughed, somehow giving each other comfort. Boromir's smile slowly turned into a frown, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Is it the ring that bothers you, too?" He asked her openly, admitting it was the ring that caused him such distress. He felt as though he was not strong enough for this quest, especially now that Gandalf was gone.

Emlineth's smile dropped as she struggled to get out words.

"Forgive me." Boromir shook his head, dismissing his question.

""Stop apologising. I was just trying to figure out an answer." Emlineth looked towards the pond as though she was searching the water for an answer.

"The truth is, I do not know. Initially, I had nightmares of the past and Sauron. However the past two days I have been upset, though I cannot place a finger upon the reason."

"Is it because your elf-man has upset you the other night?" Boromir asked.

"My elf-man?" Emlineth looked at Boromir with confused, wide eyes.

"Yes. The elf who watches your every move? I assumed you were in courtship." He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh!" Emlineth's mouth opened wide before she shook her head. "No, Haldir and I are not in courtship. He is… a strange elf indeed." She looked away, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ears.

"I have seen him looking whether you were with us. He seems protective of you." Boromir continued with a shrug.

"Aye." Emlineth agreed, her facial expressions hardening. Truth was, Boromir was right. The elf had upset her. She had struggled sleeping, not only due to nightmares but because of sheer fear that he would not come to comfort her. So she had avoided sleeping full stop. She would do anything possible not to fall asleep.

"You said the ring kept you awake at night…" Emlineth spoke, changing topic.

Boromir frowned deeply as he nodded.

"Yes. I fear I am not strong enough to withstand it's power. I can feel it consuming me, no matter how much I fight it… It is strange as it makes me miss my brother. He always made me feel stronger than I am and looked up to me." A lazy smile graced the man's features as he thought of his younger sibling.

"I miss my brother, too." A small smile spread as she thought of Sven.

"You have a brother?" Boromir looked surprised. As far as he had been told, she had no family.

"I had a brother, yes." She nodded her head, but did not meet her gaze.

Boromir regretted his questioning and grimaced.

"My condolences." He placed a hand upon Emlineth's shoulder and squeezed it for comfort. She forced a small smile before she stood up.

"I am heading back now. I hope you find the calm you seek here." She nodded towards the pond, then walked away slowly.

The walk back to Emlineth's flet was short and she sat on her bed, rubbing her tired eyes with her hands. She exhaled loudly as she laid back on the bed, daydreaming about her former life, her brother and mother, the farm and their animals.

A firm knock on the door sounded and Emlineth sighed. _No rest for the wicked._

She opened the door and Haldir stormed into her flet without a word. Anger bubbled up within the woman, although part of her was grateful to see him.

He turned to face her, his eyes were sad and empty.

"I have tried to stay away." He sounded weak and Emlineth's anger turned into sadness. "You wished for me to stay away, but it is not as easy as I thought."

Emlineth pressed her lips together firmly, unsure of what to say. She was at a loss for words, which she was not accustomed to.

"Forgive me… please." The elf looked almost desperate, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Haldir, what happened?" Emlineth asked with concern etched across her face.

He took a step towards her, confusion in his eyes. "I do not know. I have not been myself since our falling out." He grabbed her hands in his bigger ones and squeezed them. "I care. Unfortunately I usually sound harsher than I intend to and struggle showing I care. I did not mean what I said. I would lull you to sleep every night if I had to."

There was a moment of pure silence as the pair gazed directly into each other's eyes.

Emlineth cleared her throat as her cheeks turned a faint pink and pulled her hands away from his.

"Good. I have not slept in a long time so I may need some lulling." She joked to distract him from her flushed cheeks.

The elf smiled at her joke and approached the bed. Emlineth followed him and laid under the duvet. Neither of them said anything as she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Haldir sat upright against the headboard and merely watched over her.

It was not long until a faint snore was the only sound within the flet and a small smile crossed Haldir's features.

"Sleep well." He mumbled lowly before he stood up from the bed and left her to sleep.


	12. Revelation

**A/N: Hello everybody, here is another update! I hope you enjoy it.**

 ** WARNING: This chapter has some hints of torture **

**_Ontariogirl90: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too. As I enjoy yours thoroughly it means a lot you have given my stories the time of a day._**

 ** _GaaraSandNiN: Thank you for your lovely review, I am glad you find my story endearing :)_**

 ** _daughterofthechief: Thank you! I am so glad you find my story interesting and are happy with Emlineth's progress so far_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _Pain. Pain was all she could feel. Yet at the same time she felt nothing as numbness set in. The cuts on her back were still fresh but had already begun to heal. A wince escaped her mouth as her fingertips brushed over her bruised wrist. Many times she had attempted to free herself and run, yet the rope tied around her wrist only became tighter and tighter. It had been months of unrelenting and never-ending torture. What she had done to deserve it she did not know. How she was still alive she did not understand. Hopelessness filled her as she rested her head against the cold wall of the dark room she was held prisoner in. All she wanted was for it to end. She could not take it any longer. Emlineth did not understand what the orcs intentions were. They were brutal and nasty, but never enough to kill her. Sometimes they looked frightened to do so, as though some invisible force protected her. It was not until another creature, hideous and clothed in long black robes appeared many days after her capture that it was confirmed she indeed had some sort of purpose here. Though his eyes had been covered by a helmet she felt his eyes inspecting her when the orcs proudly presented her._

" _She's not ready yet." He said menacingly and Emlineth noticed his decaying teeth and rotting flesh. "She is still too strong." He had continued as he turned to face the orcs. "She needs to be weaker."_

" _Yes, Lieutenant." One of the orcs replied blankly before glaring at her._

" _For what?" Emlineth's voice came out croaky yet demanding as she stared at the foul creature in front of her._

 _The smile he gave her made her gut turn, it was that disgusting. He knelt in front of her and she could already smell his bad breath._

" _My dear Emlineth, -" He started to speak._

" _How do you know my name?" Emlineth snapped and suddenly all she felt was a stinging sensation across her cheek, her black hair_

" _You are in no position to demand anything from me yet," he hissed at her. She could not see his eyes but she could feel them burning through her skull._

" _Yet?" She took a deep breath preparing for another slap. Instead his mouth formed a smirk._

" _My master uses me to speak, however he would like to speak for himself once more…" He stopped for a moment as he leaned in closer, his lips close to her ear. "First, he needs a body though." A chuckle escaped him as he stood up and walked out._

" _Break her. Tear her apart from the inside out. We want her dead inside, no personality left."_

 _A knot formed in Emlineth's throat as her golden eyes peered up at the orcs. She tried holding back the tears as she knew she would get no sympathy here and wanted to seem stronger than she was._

 _The man's, if you could call him a man, confused her. Surely he was not speaking of possession and witchcraft?_

 _Immense dread filled her as she thought his words over. It could not be._

Emlineth's eyes snapped open as further memories flooded her mind. She sat upright in her bed as sheer anger bubbled up inside her. It was all coming back to her. Though something that she had never understood was why Sauron wanted her. Out of everyone in Middle Earth, why her? Emlineth took a deep breath and brushed some of her hair behind her ear in an attempt to calm down. Getting out of her bed rather abruptly she quickly changed her attire and headed out of her flet. She walked to Galadriel's gardens, frequently taking deep breaths. She was feeling rather odd and held a hand to her chest, closing her eyes.

"What troubles you child?" Galadriel's soothing voice came from behind her, startling the woman. She turned and looked towards the elleth, it was unusual for Galadriel to wander away from her halls. The blonde elleth gave Emlineth a knowing look.

"I may have some of the answers you seek." She spoke calmly and Emlineth felt her muscles involuntarily relax. As grateful as she was for the calmness Galadriel brought her, it also brought forward the sadness.

"I just want to understand why." Emlineth's golden eyes seemed even shinier as tears welled up within them.

"You are unlike other humans, Emlineth. Do not be scared." Galadriel clasped her hands together in front of her.

"What?" Emlineth's eyes narrowed at the elleth, she felt as though she was being mocked.

"In order to understand you must remain open minded, young one. It is why you did not die when you burnt." Galadriel smiled reassuringly at the woman, hoping she would listen. Emlineth looked at the elleth hesitantly before nodding for Galadriel to continue.

"You are a firebreather. You are an undying creature. Natural death only causes you to be reborn, however your kind can be slain." Galadriel continued as she gestured for Emlineth to walk with her. "I have not encountered one before but I am sure. Many of your people have been slain a long time ago."

Emlineth let Galadriel's words sink in. It sounded absurd in her mind but made sense. She shook her head, still not able to process what she was being told.

"I believe Sauron wanted to use your ability to be reborn not realising you can be slain. You also have a gift to use fire, an element which I am sure appeased him."

Emlineth's eyebrows furrowed together in a frown and she opened her mouth to speak, yet she did not know what to say. She was sure the elleth was talking utter nonsense, but more memories flooded her mind. She distinctively remembered setting things on fire merely using her hands. The black haired woman felt a mixture of emotions and was unsure of what to say.

"Do not be troubled." Galadriel laid a gentle hand on Emlineth's shoulder. "I shall let you come to terms with your new knowledge." The elleth smiled once more before she gracefully in the opposite direction, back towards her halls.

"I want him destroyed." Emlineth blurted out and her eyes widened at her sudden outburst. "I want to help. I want to help Frodo." Her heart ached for the young hobbit. She understood Sauron's menacing witchcraft and how it drained anyone within it. She thought the ring was doing the same to the hobbit. "I do not wish for him to suffer like I once did."

Galadriel smiled softly at the woman, astounded by her bravery. She had grown fond of her in the short time she had stayed with the elves. The elleth bowed her head giving permission before walking away.

* * *

"No, no, no." Boromir shook his head violently at Emlineth and Aragorn.

"I am not asking your permission Lord Boromir." Emlineth crossed her arms over her chest and looked angrily at the man.

"You are a woman. You have no place on the battlefield." He exclaimed arrogantly. He had grown up learning to protect women, not to let them fight.

"And they do?" Emlineth challenged him, her golden eyes pointing towards the four young hobbits sitting near a small bonfire to keep warm. Boromir's eyes followed Emlineth's gaze, his eyes immediately softening as he looked upon them. They were so innocent.

"They chose this path." Boromir tried to argue back.

"As is Emlineth." Aragorn spoke up. "She is a skilful fighter, she can help us protect the hobbits."

"One would think she's had one too many dealings with dark lord." Gimli grumbled to himself, though everyone could hear. The dwarf was not very skilful at hiding his feelings. He was apprehensive, still unsure whether Emlineth could be trusted. Legolas who stood a little further away, leaning against a tree, shot him a glare. Emlineth sighed softly.

"I can relate to how Frodo is feeling. And you –" she looked intently at Boromir. "I know how consuming it can be. Knowing someone else feels or has felt the same could be… comforting."

"The ring does not affect me." Boromir looked at her in a disgusted manner and walked off, Gimli not far behind the man. Aragorn looked down, knowing better that the ring had already started it's magic on the blond man.

"Thank you for offering your help. I will talk with Boromir." Aragorn forced a small smile before taking off.

Emlineth sighed, unsure whether she was doing the right thing. What if the dwarf was right and she could not be trusted? She did not even know how to trust herself.

Legolas approached her, sensing her unease.

"For what it's worth, I believe you are very brave and am honoured to travel alongside such a brave woman." His eyes gazed into hers and he smiled at her reassuringly. Emlineth returned his smile, her golden eyes seemingly lost in his blue ones.

"Travelling alongside her?" Haldir's voice startled Emlineth and she looked at him with wide eyes. Oh Haldir. How would she explain to Haldir?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear! How will Haldir react? Please remember to leave a nice review :)


	13. Goodbye Mellon

**A/N: Hello! A quick update. I apologise it is short and late, I am currently struggling with mental health so it is hard for me to find any motication whatsoever to write, but when I do finally get to write it feels so good! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 ** _daughterofthechief: Thank you for your continued support! I love that you are enjoying the moments with Haldir. Sounds a bit like you are a Haldir sucker, like myself! Though I think you will be surprised at this chapter! Also if you enjoy the triangles, my story Uncovered Memories totally revolves around that!_**

 ** _blasttyrant: Thank you so much! I am glad you enjoy my story so much._**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Mellon, calm down." Emlineth spoke softly as she approached Haldir who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Travelling where?" Haldir looked between Emlineth and Legolas, who pressed his lips together firmly.

"Come with me." Emlineth gestured for them to walk. Haldir slowly turned, his eyes firmly lingering on Legolas before he walked with her.

"I have come to the decision that I would like to help in this quest against Sauron." Emlineth explained slowly as the pair walked, her golden eyes peering ahead of them.

Haldir looked upon her with sheer shock, his eyes were wide.

"Please tell me you are playing with me." He said as his eyes stared directly into hers once she finally looked at him.

"I am not." Emlineth looked at him, her eyes firmly on his face to read his reaction.

"You cannot. I do not allow it." Haldir shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"I do not need your permission." Emlineth's gaze softened. She knew the elf was only concerned for her.

"Emlineth, I have seen many things. It is dangerous out there." Haldir tried to reason with her, placing his hands upon her shoulder and gently shaking, as though to wake her from a dream.

Emlineth smiled a sad smile at the elf as she placed her own hands over his and gently squeezed them.

"There was a time I was apart of that danger, Haldir." She sighed softly, her golden eyes falling onto the floor.

"That was not your fault, Emlineth." Haldir reached out and lifted her head up, a hand placed underneath her chin. "You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I feel as though it is. I was there the whole time, I was conscious. I simply… was not strong enough. I could not stop any of it." The dark memories plagued her mind greatly and she wanted Haldir to understand.

"You have stopped it." Haldir spoke gently as he let his hands hang by his sides. "You fought and are finally free."

"I want to continue fighting." Emlineth pressed her lips together. "I may be free, but so many others are not. Including Frodo, the poor, innocent hobbit. He does not deserve this." She shook her head in frustration knowing which burden he carried. "Including you, Haldir." She looked upon the elf who had grown to be her greatest friend. "You are not free." Emlineth continued as she rested a hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing over it. "I want to help change that."

Haldir exhaled deeply through his nostrils as he looked at her, concern still lingering in his being.

"I do not wish for you to go." He said after a moment of silence, his eyes glimmering with genuine sadness. "It is selfish, truly. Yet I want you to stay. I like who I become when I am around you."

His words warmed Emlineth's heart and she tilted her head ever so slightly as her eyes also filled with sadness.

"You can be like this, even without me. You choose who you are, not me." She hoped it did not sound too harsh. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the pair looked at one another in silence, communicating with their eyes instead. When she had first arrived she had never thought they would get close, yet they did. She appreciated the Marchwarden greatly, and he did her.

"I understand." Haldir said with a grim expression on his face. Though he was unhappy about her decision it was not his place to stand in her way.

It was not long before the Fellowship stood before Galadriel receiving gifts before their departure.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin." She smiled softly at him as he looked at it with fascination before she moved on.

Pippin and Merry received daggers for their travels and Galadriel reassured Pippin that he would find his courage.

"And for you Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of Hithlain." Sam accepted the gift and looked at it, looking unsure.

"Thank you milady… Any chance of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked hesitantly. Emlineth couldn't help the smile that spread across her cheeks.

Galadriel stood in front of Gimli, the dwarf. "And what gift would a dwarf ask the elves?"

"Nothing, except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath earth." The dwarf looked embarrassed at his confession and looked upon the floor. A moment of silence passed before he spoke up again, hesitantly asking for one of Galadriel's hairs.

Then Galadriel stood before the ranger Aragorn, explaining she had no greater gift than the Evenstar.

The elleth then looked upon Emlineth and smiled a small smile which Emlineth returned. The elleth carried on towards Frodo, there was no gift for her. Emlineth pressed her lips together firmly as she looked onto the floor, silently questioning whether she had made the right choice. She no longer heard what Galadriel told Frodo, her mind plagued with many thoughts. She eventually looked up, her eyes finding Haldir stood near them, his eyes solely on her.

Once Galadriel had finished Haldir walked towards Emlineth, a sad smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"I know you did not receive a gift from the Lady…" He started as he pulled something out from underneath his cloak.

"I would like you to have this" he pulled a beautiful dagger from its sheath, with beautiful Elven details on the handle and blade. "Tis is the first dagger I have ever made."

Emlineth gasped at the beauty of the blade before she quickly shook her head.

"Haldir, I cannot accept this, what if –"

"We will see each other again, Emlineth." Haldir cut in, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tis a promise. If you still feel the same then, you may return it."

The elf put the blade back in its sheath, then placed it into her palm and squeezed her hand. Emlineth smiled gratefully at the elf, wrapping her arms tightly around his frame. She would miss him greatly, yet she felt she was doing the right thing. His muscular arms held her in place firmly, before he kissed the side of her head. Smiling down at her he took a step backwards, gesturing her to join the Fellowship in the boats.

"Goodbye, mellon." He said softly.

"I will see you soon." Emlineth responded as she joined Legolas and Gimli. Gimli still seemed in trance, smiling to himself due to the gift he received from the Lady, Legolas smiled also. They followed the river, all three of them happily smiling though they would soon face dark times.

* * *

 **Leave reviews!**


	14. Not in vain

**A/N: Another, longer update! I hope you enjoy, let me know in reviews. Little warning, I did cry writing this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Emlineth kept her eyes firmly in front of her as they continued their journey on the river Anduin. It was the ninth day and she felt uneasy, though she could not explain why. Her eyes scanned the trees around the river, looking for anything which could cause them harm. A loud snore caused Emlineth to look backwards, her eyes falling upon Gimli the dwarf who had decided to rest. A small smile formed on her lips before she glanced at Legolas who also smiled, then shook his head in amusement. Emlineth turned back around and brought forward Haldir's dagger, inspecting it carefully as she took it out of its sheath. The woman missed the elf terribly, though she would not admit this.

"You must be close to his heart." Legolas commented from behind her. Emlineth turned her head towards him, an eyebrow arched upward in confusion.

"Haldir of Lorien, I mean." Legolas explained as his eyes pointed towards the blade.

"Oh." Her golden eyes peered at it once more before retreating it to its sheath. "It is impossible to explain. Quite frankly, he is impossible." She laughed softly at the thought of the stubborn Marchwarden and Legolas' smile grew, admiring her unique beauty.

"Truth be told, he has helped me a lot in his own ways." Her smile slowly turned into a frown as Emlineth brushed a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, before her eyes darted up at the elf who was still watching her.

"Ah, he is dear to your heart, too. You miss him." Legolas' blue eyes observed her carefully, curious about the woman before him.

Emlineth narrowed her eyes briefly at the elf, also observing him. She could not deny his beauty.

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment before she answered, her golden eyes seemingly stuck on his blue ones. "He has shown me friendship and empathy. I doubt I would be on this journey without his reassurance. He assured me I was not truly evil like I previously thought."

"He is correct." Legolas nodded his head, agreeing with the Marchwarden. In his eyes, she was not evil at all. Emlineth then spun around within the boat to properly face the elf, clasping her hands together and resting them on her lap.

"How about you, Prince Legolas? Is there someone special you miss?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows as he let out a chuckle.

"I am afraid not." He paused for a moment as he looked around them. "Though there once was an elleth I thought to be in love with."

"Oh?" Emlineth leaned forwards, urging him to continue.

"Her name is Tauriel. She is brave, funny, fought for what she believed in. She is a true warrior, a skilful fighter." Legolas explained as he thought back to times he greatly admired the elleth.

"What happened?" Emlineth asked, intrigued by the elf's past as well as enjoying the conversation. The journey had been long and mostly silent and she much welcomed their interaction.

"She loved another." Legolas shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Forgive me." Emlineth felt instant regret for asking such personal questions which may have upset the elf. "That must have been hard."

"Tis okay, Emlineth." Legolas smiled at her reassuringly. "All it did was show me she was not truly the one."

Silence overcame them as their eyes lingered on each other. A small blush crept onto her cheeks and she decided to turn around, unwilling to let him see her tainted cheeks. They soon reached shore, Emlineth the first to climb out of the elven boat onto land. It felt good to have soil beneath her feet. Her eyes found Frodo who tiredly inspected their surroundings, before they glanced towards Boromir, his eyes nestled onto the ground before him. The man looked scared and also tired and Emlineth felt for him.

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced as he walked towards them, halting next to Emlineth. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli, who was sat beside Pippin spoke up. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks?" Emlineth's golden eyes peered between the dwarf and Aragorn, her lips pressed together in a thin line. It would not be an easy task.

"And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli's voice became louder as Pippin's face became increasingly worried. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn calmly responded as his eyes firmly stared at the dwarf. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli then grumbled, refraining himself from saying anymore.

Legolas then approached, looking at Aragorn intently.

"We should leave now." His blue eyes held worry as he looked between Aragorn and Emlineth. Emlineth's eyebrows immediately rose, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"No orcs patrol the eastern shore." Aragorn spoke quietly to reassure the elf. "We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas responded, his eyes scanning their surroundings. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Emlineth swallowed thickly at Legolas' words, wondering whether it was the same feeling she had had earlier on.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's question earned everyone's attention. Time seemed to stop as all of them looked around themselves.

Emlineth's eyes immediately darted to where she had last seen Boromir. He was gone, too.

They all ran off looking for the young Hobbit and Boromir, some of them by themselves and some in pairs. Legolas and Gimli had accompanied Emlineth, who cursed inwardly.

"I fear this is the evil you felt drawing near." Emlineth spoke, sadness tainting her voice. She knew all too well what it felt like to lose control, and the thought of Boromir going through the same process tugged at her heart.

"No, there is something else." Legolas commented, then his eyes darted in the opposite direction in shock.

"What is it?!" Gimli asked impatiently as Legolas grabbed a bow from his quiver, holding his bow tightly in his hand.

"Aragorn is in trouble." The elf turned toward Emlineth, grabbing her shoulder. "Stay here, stay safe." He squeezed her shoulder, a worried look upon his handsome features.

"What?" Emlineth looked on in horror as the dwarf and the elf ran a distance, her hand instinctively wrapping around herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she drew her sword. She remembered when she made it with Orophin, Rumil and Haldir's help, it was not as beautiful as their Elven blades or swords, yet she was still proud of it.

She heard the clang of a sword and adrenaline rushed through her as she made her way towards the others.

The first thing she saw when she found the others were hundreds of Uruk-hai, battling with their swords. One approached her and she sunk her sword into his chest, her muscles remembering how to fight.

"Emlineth!" Legolas shouted at her, disbelief in his eyes before he refocused on the Uruk's, before releasing another bow, "What are you doing?!"

"Not listening to you, laddie!" Gimli piped in with a smirk as he sunk his axe into another of the Uruk-hai.

Emlineth spun around and stalled a strike from one of the wretched creatures. She stopped the assault and held her blade even, her eyes looking at it in disgust as it smirked at her.

"A woman, surely this weapon should not be in your delicate hands." It taunted her. Emlineth's nostrils flared in anger as she pushed it backwards with all force, then extended her other hand. What happened next even shocked her as she threw fire at the creature with her bare hand, setting it alight.

"And you should not be on this earth." She sneered angrily, shaking her head in disgust.

A horn sounded, claiming even the Uruk's attention as they all ran towards the direction it came from.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Boromir!" Aragorn agreed, running as quickly as he could.

Legolas, Gimli and Emlineth slowly followed whilst slaying and fighting off the remaining Uruk-hai which tried to block their way.

Desperation filled Emlineth as she heard the sound of Boromir's a second, then a third time, desperately fighting to get to him. She ran ahead of the elf and the dwarf in an attempt to catch up with Aragorn, dodging and skilfully fighting off the Uruks.

Aragorn was breathing heavily and bleeding from the mouth when she eventually found him in front of a headless Uruk. Her golden eyes soon found Boromir and a shriek escaped her as she also hastily hurried towards him.

"They took the little ones." Boromir struggled to talk as he laid against a tree stump, looking firmly upon Aragorn who tended to him. Emlineth stood not far behind, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked and Aragorn paused, looking down.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said, guilt layered in his voice. Emlineth shut her eyes hearing this. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn looked at the man before him with sad eyes as Boromir grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Forgive me. I did not see. I have failed you all." Tears started to become visible in Boromir's eyes.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely." Aragorn interjected, looking him straight in the eye. "You have kept your honor."

"No leave it!" Boromir desperately shouted as Aragorn tried to tend to his wounds. "It is over."

Emlineth could not bare to listen any longer. It pained her to see Boromir like this, he had proven to be a noble and good man. Boromir looked at her for a split second, a single tear trailing down his cheek before he gestured for his sword, then holding it to his chest proudly.

Legolas then approached, instantly slowing down once he realised what had occurred. His eyes were full of sadness and grief as he looked upon Boromir.

Silence soon overcame them all when Boromir drew his last breath, Aragorn leaning in closer to the man.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." He whispered, his eyes watery before he kissed Boromir's forehead. Gimli caught up then, lowering his head in sorrow.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return." Aragorn said as tears streamed down his face.

Emlineth lowered down to Boromir's level then, her eyes stinging with tears, heart sunk low in her stomach.

"Oh Boromir… My dear Boromir." She placed a hand on his chest, her other hand carefully wiping the blood from his mouth. Memories of their previous conversation flooded her mind. He had told her how he feared he was not strong enough.

"You were strong enough. I pray to the Valar you know this." She sniffled, squeezing her golden eyes shut and resting her forehead against his shoulder. Sobbing quietly she tightened her grasp around him, her mind wandering towards the brother he told her about. Her heart went out to him, she understood how deeply upsetting losing a brother was.

"Emlineth…" Legolas spoke softly as he gently placed his hands on her upper arms, slowly lifting her from the ground.

"No!" She shouted as she broke away, shaking her head frantically. "I will not leave him here like this. He deserves more than to just rot here."

"You are right." Aragorn quietly said, grabbing her face in between his hands, his own face tear stained. He nodded at her as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Come with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making a pointing gaze towards Boromir before he walked the ebony-haired woman back to their camp, leaving Gimli and Legolas behind.

Once they reached camp, Emlineth silently picked up Boromir's shield which lay there, dusting it off with her hand. Her lip trembled slightly as she walked towards one of the Elven boats, placing it at the edge of it.

Aragorn observed her whilst also quietly grieving. It was not long before Legolas carefully placed Boromir inside the boat, sending him off into the river.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas quickly spoke as he pushed another boat into the water, before turning towards Aragorn with calculating eyes.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked, looking upon the man.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied, looking in the direction of the two hobbits.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli rumbled. "The Fellowship has failed." A sigh escaped the dwarf's lips and Emlineth looked at him with a grim face. Aragorn took a step towards Gimli, Legolas and herself, holding onto Legolas' and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other." His eyes darted between the three of them. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death."

Legolas' face seemed to light up with courage at Aragorn's words and Emlineth nodded her head in agreement.

"Not while we have strength left. Leave all that we can spare behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli shouted excitedly before he ran after Aragorn, followed by Legolas. Boromir's death would not be in vain.

A small, sad smile played on Emlineth's lips as she looked towards the eastern shore one last time.

"Good luck, Frodo and Sam." Then she ran after her companions, determined to save Merry and Pippin.


	15. The Hunt for the Hobbits

**Chapter 15**

"Hurry!" Was all Emlineth could hear Aragorn shout at them as she ran beside Gimli.

"Come on Gimli, Emlineth!" Legolas halted for a moment to look back at the pair, encouraging them to keep running.

It had been a hard three days of running and Emlineth was growing more tired each second. Gimli stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath, looking ahead of them.

"Three days and nights of pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." The shorter dwarf grumbled in between deep breaths before they continued following behind Aragorn and Legolas.

Emlineth smiled to herself at the dwarves obvious displeasure for she felt the same. Aragorn and Legolas ran ahead, seemingly unphased by the physicality of their pursue, whilst Emlineth stuck by Gimli's side, deciding to run at his pace to keep her strength up for longer.

It was not long before Aragorn knelt down, inspecting an item he found on the floor.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Legolas agreed, his eyes looking towards Emlineth who halted in wait for Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" The elf shouted towards the dwarf tumbled onto the floor. Emlineth offered him a hand which he gratefully took and helped him stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly as she steadied the dwarf. He was determined to keep going and began running.

"I am wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli shouted proudly, more towards Legolas than Emlineth. Emlineth had noticed the friendly rivalry between the elf and the dwarf blossoming and shook her head in amusement as she ran behind them.

Aragorn and Legolas halted on top of a hill, looking upon the land beneath them.

"Rohan." Aragorn announced, looking in awe at it's beauty. "Home of the horse-lords."

Emlineth looked on ominously, a strange sensation overcoming her. A dark power which seemed familiar to her.

"There's something strange at work here." Aragorn commented as he scanned the area as Legolas ran ahead to scout. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us. Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" The man shouted towards the elf. Emlineth squinted, failing to see anything but grass, hills and rocks.

"The Uruks turn north-east… They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" He exclaimed as his blue eyes watched ahead.

"Saruman…" Aragorn spoke up, mostly to himself yet Emlineth heard. The name sent a chill down her spine. She had encountered the white wizard who had turned to darkness. Inhaling sharply the woman looked between Aragorn and Gimli, hoping they had not noticed her unease. Neither of the two appeared bothered, yet when she looked ahead she noticed Legolas' blue eyes piercing through her skull. He had noticed.

Gimli and Aragorn headed north-east, Emlineth following behind closely. Legolas slowed his pace to run beside her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" The elf asked, his eyes observing her carefully. He worried for the woman, her golden eyes were losing their shine, the bags under her eyes were growing darker and her face seemed even slimmer than before. There was no doubt this journey was taking it's toll not only on her body, but also her soul.

"I am fine." Emlineth responded through gritted teeth, stubborness flaring up.

"Forgive me." Legolas quietly spoke, lowering his gaze. "I simply worry." The elf admitted. "I do not doubt your skill nor your determination."

Emlineth sighed softly, more so at her rude behaviour. "No, forgive me. I do not mean to be… like this. I am simply tired."

"I see." Legolas mused, though he struggled to understand. As an elf he was accustomed to no rest and had a lot of energy to spare.

"A red sun rises… blood has been spilled this night." Legolas observes the next morning, his blue eyes reflecting the sun's light.

Aragorn knelt down once more, observing the tracks on the ground beneath them. Emlineth much welcomed the pause, grabbing her flask from her belt and taking a sip of her water. A distant horses whine caught the group's attention and Aragorn was quick to signal them to hide. Legolas, without thinking, gripped a hold of Emlineth's hand and guided her behind a rock, where the four of them hid. He held her firmly against his chest as he heard the horses approaching, feeling strangely protective of her.

Emlineth held her breath, caught off guard by the close proximity whilst also trying to maintain silence. The riders, thousands of them, rode past not long after and Aragorn confidently stood, approaching them.

"Riders of Rohan!" He shouted out to them to gain their attention, "What news from the Mark?"

Emlineth then stood to stand beside him and their other companions as the horses quickly spun around, riding towards them and encircling them. The group stood back to back as the riders held their spears towards them.

"What business does and Elf, a woman, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" One of the men demanded, authority clear in his voice. Emlineth looked between her companions, unsure of whether to speak up or stay silent.

"Speak quickly!" The man added when none of them answered immediately.

"Tell me your name, horse-master, and I shall tell you mine." Gimli spoke, his head held high with pride which only seemed to anger the horse-lord. Emlineth fought hard not to roll her eyes as she looked towards the shorter creature, seeing Aragorn do the same from the corner of her eyes.

The man jumped off his horse, his eyes shooting daggers at Gimli. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

In one swift movement Legolas grabbed one of his arrows and pointed it towards them with a warning look. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Emlineth swallowed thickly as she held her hands up in defence as the men's spears inched closer to them, one of them dangerously close to cutting her throat. Aragorn intervened, lowering Legolas' bow who kept his eyes firmly on the man.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and this is Emlineth." He gestured towards her, making her feel uncomfortable. She was the only one introduced without a heritage for good reason, and the man before them eyed her cautiously.

"We are friends of Rohan and Theoden, your king." Aragorn continued explaining. Emlineth was grateful for his skills with words.

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The man grimly replied before taking off his helmet, revealing his handsome features and dark blond hair. "Not even his own kin." He lifted his arm then, signalling to his companions that they may lower their weapons.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." He leaned in, taking a step closer towards Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning." He spat out through gritted teeth. "He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He looked at Legolas with hard eyes before his attention turned towards Emlineth, who returned his stare with narrowed eyes.

"We are no spies." Aragorn interjected calmly, claiming back the man's attention. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

The man's facial expression somewhat softened as he looked to the floor for a brief moment.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked, his voice raised and desperate. Emlineth looked down at the dwarf and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes at the thought of innocent Merry and Pippin no longer walking amongst them.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn continued for the upset dwarf.

There was a pause, a painful pause as the man once again looked towards the floor. Guilt was visible in his eyes as he looked up and Emlineth's face fell, her lips curling downward.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He gestured behind himself, at smoke rising from afar.

"Dead?" Gimli spoke up, his voice softer than usual. Emlineth squeezed his shoulder gently as she let out a sigh.

"I am sorry." The man nodded at Gimli, confirming his theory.

Legolas looked at the floor in grief as he wrapped his arm around the dwarf, his hand placed on Emlineth's. The thought of the young hobbits dying such a brutal death deeply upset him, as well as everyone else.

The man's whistle is what brought Emlineth out of her trance.

"Hasufel! Arod!" He called out, two magnificent horses approaching him. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their former masters." He handed the reins over to Aragorn, who accepted them with a nod. "Farewell. Look for your friends, but do trust to hope. It had forsaken these lands… We ride north!"

With that the horsemen rode off, becoming smaller and smaller as they carried on. Silence overcame the group and Emlineth sought comfort from one of the horses, laying her hand upon it's face. Aragorn mounted the grey-coated steed before reaching out a hand to her. Emlineth's golden eyes grew visibly as she quickly shook her head.

"Oh. It has been too –"

"You are tired. You ride with me. Gimli, you ride Arod with Legolas." Aragorn instructed firmly, his hand still stretched toward the woman. After a moment of hesitation she took it and carefully mounted the horse, holding onto Aragorn's torso as they rode on.

The smell of burning carcasses soon burnt in Emlineth's nose, a smell she remembered far too well. They dismounted, looking for any signs of the two hobbits. Gimli used his axe to look through some of the burnt carcasses, his movement halting for a split second before picking up one of their belts.

"It's one of their wee belts." The dwarf said sadly, holding it up for everyone to see. Emlineth fell to the floor, her hands deep in her thick black hair as she squeezed her eyes shut. Not for a single second did she want to believe the two humorous, innocent and brave hobbits were dead. Tears welled up in her eyes and she heard Aragorn scream beside her, before he also fell to the floor. The scream pained her and she looked towards the man, her golden eyes shiny with tears.

"We failed them." Gimly added, causing Emlineth to lower her gaze once more. She shook her head in disbelief before she stood and walked off into the distance, a poor attempt to rid herself of her thoughts. Part of her had blamed herself, she should have been there, she should have been there to protect them. What good did she have to offer to the Fellowship?

"Emlineth!" Legolas called out to her and she spun around. The elf quickly approached her. "Aragorn has found something."

They quickly caught up with the Ranger and the Dwarf, who were walking closer and closer towards a forest.

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn spoke confidently. Hope glimmered up within Emlineth, her eyes darting from Gimli to Legolas. Could it be? Could they have survived?


	16. Finding comfort

_**daughterofthechief: Thank you so much! I am glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **01Katie: Thank you! Here is the update you requested :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Emlineth frowned as hours and hours of running through the forest were slowly wearing her down. Doubt began to build up within her for who did she think she was to join these skilled warriors? She was no match to any of them.

"These are strange tracks…" Aragorn observed as he knelt down to the floor to look at them more closely. Gimli looked around warily.

"The air is so close in here." He commented as he looked around in worry. Emlineth pressed her hands together in a thin line, worry also welling up in her. Her golden eyes observed her surroundings intently, looking for any signs of danger.

"This forest is old. Very old" Legolas noted. Emlineth looked towards him in awe. He was in his element, in sync with nature and this forest. Almost listening to it and understanding it.

"Full of memory and anger…" He continued as he listened intently, tuning into his senses.

A gasp escaped Emlineth as a loud creak startled her, her eyes desperately looking around herself. Legolas sensed her unease and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance.

"The trees are speaking to each other." He said, his blue eyes narrowing as he intently listened before he and Aragorn turned towards Gimli.

"Gimli!" Aragorn half shouted, half whispered to gain the intimidated dwarf's attention. "Lower your axe."

"Oh." Was all Gimli could get out, awkwardly looking between Aragorn and Legolas.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas explained, his voice soft as he looked up at the trees. "The Elves began it: Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

He smiled fondly before his eyes fell onto Emlineth, his piercing blue eyes boring into her golden ones. He still held onto her hand, his skin feeling as though it was burning hers. It felt as though she could not catch a breath as he stared at her, her lips turning upwards into a small smile of her own.

"Talking trees –" Gimli uttered and she quickly looked at the dwarf, welcoming his distraction from Legolas' intense stare. "What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." The dwarf frowned before looking in between the trees. Emlineth snorted softly, humoured by his comments. Legolas let go of her hand, abruptly walking deeper into the forest. Emlineth watched him with wide eyes as Aragorn followed closely behind him. Emlineth looked at Gimli who wore a concerned face himself.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas said quietly, nodding his head behind them. Adrenaline rushed through Emlineth as she readily grabbed onto her sword. Saruman she remembered.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn instructed promptly, readying the rest for their encounter with the wizard. "He will put a spell on us. We must be quick."

They turned, aiming their weapons at the wizard. Emlineth yelled as she strode towards him before being flung back by thin air. The white light was blinding, almost painful to the eyes as she quickly covered them with her hands. The sound of Aragorn's sword hitting the floor caused her to look up.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The white wizard began speaking instead of attacking. Emlineth's heart sunk into her stomach. If Saruman knew of them, there was no hope left for young Merry and Pippin.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn shouted back, his voice firm and challenging.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard continued. Emlineth's eyebrows furrowed in a frown, the wizard's voice sounding unfamiliar to her despite knowing Saruman.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded as he stepped forward.

The light faded, revealing someone Emlineth did not know by name. She stood up from the floor as her golden eyes peered curiously at him.

"It cannot be…" Aragorn trailed off as Gimli gasped beside him.

"Forgive me." Legolas said, a look of guilt on his face. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." The old wizard corrected him, his head tilting slightly. "Or rather Saruman as he should have been." He added, a small smile covering his face.

"You fell…" Aragorn enquired, his eyes wide with disbelief.

The wizard's face dropped. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth." Emlineth curiously peered at him as he told his story. It dawned on her that he must have been the one the Fellowship mourned when they arrived in Lothlorien. Mithrandir, the elves called him. "Until I at last threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth." He continued to speak, his eyes falling onto each of them before finally landing on Emlineth. She simply stared, unsure of whether to speak or not. "But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." Mithrandir said and Emlineth felt as though he spoke to her on a different level. She too had felt lost in time, her body being possessed by Sauron. She too had felt life return to her when she came back to life. Her eyes softened and she wondered how much the wizard already knew of her.

"I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf" Aragorn spoke softly as he stood directly in front of the wizard.

"Gandalf? Yes. That is what they used to call me… Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." His expression was soft as he looked back at Aragorn.

"Gandalf…" Gimli spoke out, Emlineth looked to him and noticed unshed tears in his eyes. Never had she seen the dwarf so happy.

"I am Gandalf the White." He announced. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

He darted off into another direction, everyone following suit.

"One part of your journey has ended, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." He said as he swiftly moved through the forest.

"Edoras?!" Gimli gasped out loud, eyes wide in disbelief. "That is no short distance.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn replied to Gandalf, thinking back to their encounter with the men of Rohan.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied. Emlineth noticed the grim look upon his face, concern brewing within her.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? And we leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-" Gimli was interrupted by the trees' groaning and Emlineth looked around herself warily.

"I mean charming… quite charming… forest." Gimli corrected himself.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf explained as he turned towards the dwarf. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn smiled fondly at the wizard before he continued, "You still speak in riddles."

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli looked around himself in discomfort. "Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." He announced before continuing his trek through the forest.

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled. Emlineth looked to him with a cheeky smirk.

"I am sure he has just told you to stop fretting." She teased him before laughing.

"Don't you start!" He pointed a finger at her before following behind the others.

As Emlineth joined the others she noticed the most majestic white horse approach them, following Gandalf's call. She could have sworn she had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life.

"This is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes is cheated by some spell." Legolas said. Emlineth so wished to have as much as knowledge as the elf. She would have to read more when she got back home.

"Shadowfax. He is the Lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers."

* * *

Emlineth took out her flask of water as they set up for camp, pouring some into her hand and letting the horse drink from it as the rest set up camp.

"You must be exhausted…" she spoke softly as her other hand stoked the side of Hasufel's head. "You are a good horse." She smiled as it nodded its head at her, resting her head on the steed's nose. She pulled back and turned around, gasping as Legolas stood not too far behind her.

"Forgive me." the elf spoke softly.

"You need to stop doing that." Emlineth rolled her eyes, more so at herself for getting startled easily than him before smiling.

Legolas' lip twitched upward at seeing her smile before he simply extended his hand filled with some Lembas bread towards her.

"I could not help but overhear your hunger." He said before he nodded towards his hand.

Emlineth subconsciously placed her hands on her rumbling stomach as her eyes widened with embarrassment.

"Forgive me." Legolas said as he noticed her discomfort.

"No, no." Emlineth hurriedly said as she stepped closer to the elf, gratefully taking the bread of him. "I forget that your ears are much more sensitive." She smiled reassuringly at him. He simply stared at her as he returned her smile, his eyes glimmering.

"You should rest." He noted as he gestured towards the others who were laying by the fire, Gimli already in deep sleep while Aragorn was sat up, looking in the opposite direction. He usually liked being on watch first. Emlineth nodded her head as she slowly walked towards the others, taking a bite of the Lembas. She sat down near the fire to keep warm as she looked at Legolas expectantly.

"You should rest, too."

"I do not sleep. Additionally I wish to make sure you rest first." Legolas replied softly.

"Why?" She eyed him curiously, her eyebrow furrowing in a soft frown.

"I have noticed you do not actually sleep."

Emlineth grimaced and looked down at the ground, pressing her lips together firmly.

"Truth be told… I often become scared of sleeping." She admitted, her eyes still avoiding the elf. He moved towards her and then sat beside her, his eyes firmly on her. Her golden eyes eventually met his blue ones before shrugging her shoulders. "So I choose to stay awake."

"What is it that scares you?" Legolas quizzed her, his eyes curiously inspecting her face.

"Memories." She answered simply but he understood. He nodded his head placing his hand above hers in her lap.

"When I was only a young elf my mother used to hold my hand or embrace me to give me comfort." Legolas said, squeezing her smaller hand smiling reassuringly at her.

"She sounds quite excellent." Emlineth complimented, returning his smile. Though her smile soon faded when his blue eyes filled with sadness. He laid back onto the grass, his eyes peering up at the stars which filled the sky. Sighing, Emlineth copied him and laid beside him, her golden eyes still looking upon his face. Even in sadness he was beautiful.

"She was." He said after a moment of sadness, his eyes never leaving the sight of the stars.

Emlineth too turned her gaze towards the stars as her hand stretched out, fingertips finding his. Once she found it she placed her hand over his softly and giving it a gentle squeeze. Legolas turned his head towards her and looked at her with an appreciative expression on his face. She returned his glance and smiled softly at him. Moving his hand he intertwined their fingers, squeezing her hand back as they both openly stared at each other. No words were needed. Emlineth knew he would always support her, as would she support him. They let themselves be beautifully vulnerable together as they both then laid their eyes back onto the stars. It was not long before darkness slowly crept upon Emlineth and she fell asleep.


	17. Sensitivity

**Beginning of the chapter may be a little gruesome though I tried to not put much detail in. Rated M just in case. However I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Emlineth could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead as she clenched her jaw in preparation for the next wave of pain. She felt weak, worse than weak – what she was feeling was indescribable. She barely managed to stay up on her knees, the only things keeping her there being the chains that were attached to her wrists. Her wrists were also sore, however that pain was long forgotten._

" _Why…" Her voice was hoarse and faint. She looked over her shoulder towards the orc who held the blade that had undoubtedly left scars on her bare back. Smirking evilly he held the bloody blade up to his mouth and licked it earning laughter from the other orcs._

 _She wanted to vomit, quickly looking back onto the floor and squeezing her eyes shut. There was nothing to bring up anyway – she could not remember the last time she had eaten. The last drink she had had poisoned her, she did not even remember being chained up._

" _I don't think we are quite finished, boys." His words rang in her ears and her eyes snapped open._

" _No, no, no" she begged as she pulled on the chains desperately, tears filling her eyes. "Please, no. Leave me alone."_

Legolas kept his eyes trained on the stars as his thumb traced Emlineth's hand. Her skin was much softer than he had imagined. She was far from soft, in fact she was a little rough around the edges. A very fiery individual. However she also had her gentle and vulnerable side, she fascinated the elf. He felt very curious about her and when he was close to her he felt an unfamiliar emotion. Legolas also felt protective of her, hating the thought of her being upset or scared.

"No…" Emlineth murmured, causing the elf to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, yet her eyebrows were knitted together in a deep frown.

A pained scream erupted from her lungs as she sat up right, her back arched as though she had been stabbed.

Legolas promptly knelt down in front of her as she continued wailing.

"Emlineth" he spoke softly as he gently placed his hands upon her shoulders and gently shaking her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as her fist collided with his face in one swift movement, causing him to stumble backwards.

"EMLINETH!" Aragorn, who had come over and silently observed, shouted at her. Her eyes blinked open, her thick eyelashes heavy with unshed tears. Emlineth looked between Aragorn and Legolas who straightened his position, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"You were having a nightmare." Aragorn explained softly, placing his hand onto her shoulder firmly. Her golden eyes then peered towards Legolas again, who reached up to his lips; he was bleeding.

"Oh, Legolas… Was that me? I am so sorry." She said with wide eyes as she reached out toward him.

"Tis nothing but a droplet of blood." He said, his eyes looking her over. He looked towards Aragorn, nodding his head and silently letting him know that he could go back and watch out for danger.

Emlineth ruffled through her things until she found a cloth and dampened it with water before approaching the elf.

"We should probably clean the wound." She explained as she gently placed it upon his lip. He groaned lowly as the cloth made contact.

"I apologise." Her golden eyes fell to the floor as gently dabbed it.

"Oh, no. Tis just sensitive, my lady." He explained before he cleared his throat.

"So it would be, I just hit you." Emlineth shook her head at herself as a sigh escaped her lips.

"No, not that sensitive…" The elf said lowly as he peered down at her. Her golden eyes shot up at him.

"Oh." She gulped as she slowly lowered her arm. Legolas' eyes stayed firmly on her as he reached out for her hand, placing it upon his chest. Emlineth's eyes flickered to her hand on his chest; she could feel his heart pumping fast beneath her palm causing her cheeks to redden softly. She could feel, even hear her own heart beating faster as well, her breath quickening. She looked back up at his face, her golden eyes sharing the same intensity as his as the air around them became heavier with each second. There was a different look in his blue eyes, one that Emlineth had not seen before. She inhaled deeply as he leaned in a little closer, being able to breathe in his scent. Something about this, about him felt truly magical and she was entranced.

"Legolas, your watch." Aragorn called out from afar, causing Emlineth and Legolas to step away from each other.

"I do apologise, I should know by now that elven skin is very sensitive." She said after clearing her throat and turned to walk back to where she had been sleeping. Legolas watched her for a moment, the way her raven waves bounced with each step she took before he made his way to Aragorn.

* * *

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown." Gandalf spoke. Emlineth pressed her lips together in a thin line, knowing too well what it is like not to be yourself.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He announced before they continued their approach.

Edoras was quiet, almost deadly as they rode through, folk watching them all with suspicious eyes.

"You'd find more joy in a graveyard…" Gimli grumbled lowly causing a shudder to go up Emlineth's spine.

Once they had dismounted the horses they made their way up to the King's hall, greeted by his men.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." One of them announced. "By order of Grima Wormtongue" He continued. Emlineth didn't fail to notice the look of disgust on the man's face.

Gandalf nodded towards the rest as they handed over their weapons. Emlineth, who stood by the side of Aragorn gave one of the men her sword before looking upon Haldir's dagger. Sighing she handed it over; she hadn't thought of him in a while.

"Your staff." The man gave Gandalf a pointed look.

"Hm? Oh… Now you would not part an old man from his walking stick." He said as he questioningly looked upon the man. He grimaced before he turned around to lead them into the King's hall.

Gandalf winked at Aragorn, earning a small smile of the ranger as Legolas hurried to his side, going along with the wizard's act and aiding him inside.

As they stepped inside Emlineth noticed the man beside the king first of all, he looking somewhat familiar to her. He had black, greasy hair which contrasted his pale skin and he continuously whispered to the King.

"The courtesy of your halls is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf spoke up as they continued walking towards the pair.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden spoke slowly, almost as though in trance. His grey hair was messy on top of his head and his blue eyes looked pale.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima said as he stood in front of them.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf instructed him firmly, a look of disgust on his face. Emlineth stared at the man, her golden eyes narrowing.

"I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." With that Gandalf brought forward his staff and Grima cowered backwards.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He shouted at the men, some of which were starting their attack on the group. Emlineth kneeing one of them in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees before landing a kick to the side of his head, causing him to drop unconscious. After this she tripped one of them up, causing him to walk straight into Legolas' fist.

"Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf announced as he approached the king.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said before he put one of his hands up. "I release you from the spell."

Theoden began laughing, loudly and evilly as he looked upon the wizard.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf dropped his cloak, revealing his white robes, light radiating off of him. Emlineth looked on with wide eyes as Gandalf proceeded to draw Saruman out of the King. The King squirmed with pain as Gandalf worked on undoing the spell.

A young woman with long, blonde hair entered the room, looking worried for the King. Aragorn grabbed her and told her to wait as she looked on in horror as the King squirmed with pain.

Theoden slumped down in his seat, groaning in pain. He sounded weak and Emlineth looked between Gandalf and the King in concern.

The blonde woman ran towards him and caught him in her arms. His eyes turned their original colour and so did his hair as he looked upon her.

"I know your face. Eowyn…" The pair smiled at each other before Theoden looked towards the wizard.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." With that King Theoden stood from his seat, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He concluded before studying his own hands.

"Your fingers would know their own strength better if they grabbed your sword." Gandalf hinted. Emlineth smiled a small smile as she watched on before her eyes flickered towards Legolas who returned her look. The King's guards then grabbed Grima out of Gimli's grasp and threw him out of the halls, King Theoden promptly following behind him with his sword. Rohan's folk turned at the commotion as everyone followed behind the King.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He swung his sword, but Aragorn caught him.

Emlineth's eyebrows rose, unable to hear what Aragorn was saying.

"Aragorn has said enough blood has been spilled on his account." Legolas spoke lowly beside her and she looked up at him in surprise. He simply smiled a small, playful smile at her before he continued watching the events unfold.

"Hail Theoden King!" Aragorn shouted out before all of Rohan bowed down to their king.

* * *

 **I know it is probably a little mindnumbing reading the plot of the story when we all know it so well, but I try to include Emlineth as best as I can! Let me know what you think! Are you enjoying her growing bond with Legolas?**


End file.
